Sleeping Beauty
by Charlieandcie
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FICTION SLEEPING BEAUTY DE SILENT-NIOBE. Et si la Belle au Bois Dormant n'était pas une femme? Et si ce n'était pas non plus un homme, mais un elfe? Suivez Alice dans son voyage pour découvrir la vérité derrière le mythe et le conte de fée. Se déroule de nos jours. LEGOLAS/OC
1. PROLOGUE

_**Avec accord de l'auteur, je vous présente la traduction de la fiction Sleeping Beauty, autrement dit la Belle au Bois Dormant. Cependant je garde le titre original, le trouvant plus adapté.**_

_**Merci à silent-niobe pour m'avoir fait découvrir une des meilleures fanfiction concernant un Legolas/OC.**_

_**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé comment poster un lien, donc le seul moyen est de taper dans la barre de recherche: silent-niobe ou Sleeping Beauty, mais vous aurez plus de chance avec silent-niobe ^^**_

* * *

PROLOGUE

« Johan...Johan ! »

Le garçon entend le murmure essoufflé derrière lui, mais ne se retourne pas. Il continue a forcer son chemin dans la forêt, suivant le sentier à peine visible : ils doivent atteindre la place secrète, avant que la Lune ne fasse son apparence derrière les nuages. Parfois courant et parfois juste marchant rapidement, il mène le groupe à travers la végétation sauvage, leurs lampes de poche révélant d'affreux arbres noueux partout où ils peuvent percer le constant brouillard.

« Johan ! »survient encore le sec chuchotement et cette fois il est accompagné par une pression sur son tee-shirt.

« Quoi ? » Il se retourne agacé pour faire face à sa cousine.

« J'ai peur ! S'il te plaît rentrons ! » dit la petite fille, jetant un regard à l'étrange atmosphère du lieu. « S'il te plaît ! ».

« Aller Tâches de rousseur, t'es tellement lâche ! » Le garçon rit et attrape joyeusement une mèche de cheveux roux échappée de sa queue de cheval. Sa cousine, Alice, se conduit vraiment comme un bébé parfois. Le voici prêt à lui montrer un vrai miracle et elle ronge ses ongles pour des ombres ! C'est peut-être sa dernière chance de le voir. Les filles sont si stupides il n'aurait pas dû l'emmener.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Alice siffle en plissant le nez, pendant que les autres enfants excités les dépassent. « Je pense que nous devrions rentrer. Et si on se perd ? Et si Maman et Papa découvrent que nous sommes partis ? »

Johan pouvait dire que sa cousine avait peur d'être punie par ses parents. Soit, il était trop cool pour jouer le jeu et une punition était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait.

« On y va, tu peux rester ici si tu veux », dit-il avec un sourire diabolique en haussant les épaules.

Alice l'observa sprinter pour rattraper le reste des enfants et regarda avec hésitation autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle reste au milieu de cette forêt hantée toute seule ! Au moins dans leur groupe elle se sentait un peu plus en sécurité. Elle s'élança après les faibles lueurs au loin, faisant attention à ne pas tomber dans le processus. Elle rattrapa le reste des enfants et une petite fille blonde se retourna quand elle senti sa présence. Elle demanda quelque chose à Alice en allemand, mais sans l'aide de son cousin elle ne comprit pas. Elle haussa juste les épaules et lui donna un sourire hésitant.

Ils continuèrent à courir pour ce qu'il sembla des siècles. Soudainement, juste quand Alice pensa qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen qu'ils passent à travers le dense réseau d'arbres et la végétation sauvage autour d'eux, ils se stoppèrent tous. Elle rentra presque dans la personne devant elle, mais la petite fille blonde de tout à l'heure sourit juste. Ils parlèrent un moment entre eux dans leur langue natale elle ne comprit rien mais perçu l'excitement dans leurs voix. Johan se sépara du groupe et s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire.

« Nous y sommes », dit-il dans un ton de conspiration. « Maintenant on attend... » sa voix s'éteignit et ses yeux voyagèrent sur la région devant eux.

« Attendre pour quoi Johan, tu me fais peur ! » Répliqua Alice dans un chuchotement. Elle se tassa sur elle-même, apeurée à l'idée que si elle parlait plus fort, un monstre ou un fantôme surgirait de nul part et les mangerait.

« Le château hanté ! » murmura t-il en retour.

« Hanté ? » Elle prit une longue inspiration tremblante.

Il acquiesça, mais elle vu un étrange éclat dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet.

« Hanté comment ? » lui brailla t-elle et pour son chagrin sa voix sembla comme une cloche assourdissante dans le mystérieux silence de la forêt. Tout le monde se retourna pour l'observer et ils avaient tous l'air de rire.

« Ha ha ! » Johan rit à gorge déployée, se tenant le ventre. « Tu es tellement un bébé, Tâche de rousseur ! Je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener ! »

« Je ne suis pas un bébé ! » elle trépigna du pied. « Tu ne m'a jamais dit que nous allions dans un château hanté ! »

« Tu ne veux pas le voir ? » dit-il encore avec un ton de conspiration. « Il n'apparaît seulement que sous la pleine lune d'Octobre ! »

Sa curiosité était piquée, en dépit de la froide poigne de peur dans son cœur.

« Pourquoi seulement en Octobre ? Comment tu le sais ? Tu es déjà venu avant ? »

Le sourire de Johan s'élargit au flot de questions et il lui fit signe de se rapprocher de lui.

« Il y a un mythe ici dans la Hesse...c'est tellement vieux, que les gens ne se rappellent même plus qui l'a commencé. Il disent qu'il y a un palace enchanté ici dans la forêt que seuls les enfants peuvent voir quand la lune est pleine en Octobre. Et dedans... » Sa voix diminua et il regarda autour de lui, comme pour voir si quelqu'un était en train d' espionner. « ...à l'intérieur, un homme repose dans un sommeil éternel. Et il est tellement beau, que tous les enfants qui entrent dans le palace et le voient, deviennent fous quand ils grandissent et ne peuvent plus du tout trouver le château ! Certains disent que c'est un ange ! »

Un frisson parcouru alors Alice et elle senti les poils de son corps se hérisser.

« Je ne te crois pas Johan ! Tu as juste inventé ça pour me faire peur ! » dit-elle dans un rire nerveux, mais réalisa qu'elle n'était pas aussi sûre qu'elle le semblait.

« Je l'ai vu l'année dernière ! Et l'année d'avant ! On vient chaque année pour le voir et tu le verras toi-même ! »

Il lui lança un regard irrité et se retourna pour rejoindre le reste de ses amis quand Alice attrapa sa manche une fois de plus.

« Et pourquoi les enfants sont les seuls qui peuvent le voir ? »

« Je sais pas » il répondit et détourna le regard en se frottant le menton pensivement. « Non attend ! » dit-il excité. « Il y a quelque chose de plus ! »

« Quoi ? Dis moi ! » elle tira sa manche frénétiquement, effrayée d'entendre à propos d' une terrible bête qui protège le château et mange tous ceux qui s'approchent.

« Je pense...je ne suis pas sûr de m'en souvenir correctement... » il ignora les suppliques de sa jeune cousine, essayant désespérément de se souvenir, et se tourna une fois de plus dans la direction où le château était supposément sensé apparaître.

« Attend, je vais demander à Andréa, elle connaît le mythe mieux que moi ! »

Alice relâcha sa manche et regarda avec une curiosité grandissante (et de la peur, mais elle ne le révélera jamais à son cousin) Johan parler avec Andréa à voix basse. Elle écouta attentivement, mais abandonna l'effort, puisque le peu de langage allemand ne ressemblait à rien pour elle. Son cousin mentionna pour elle une fois de plus et Alice les approcha.

« André dit que, excepter les enfants, il y a une seule autre personne qui peut voir le palace : le mythe dit qu'une jeune femme embrassera le Prince et le sortira de son sommeil ! » Johan regarda Andréa pour confirmation, et elle acquiesça vigoureusement, indiquant ses lèvres avec son doigt, insinuant le baiser.

Alice plissa les yeux en signe d'incrédulité et renifla.

« Tu es tellement bête Johan, c'est La Belle Au Bois Dormant ! Et c'est une fille ! »

Juste quand Johan ouvrit la bouche pour protester, une lumière argentée tomba sur eux et ils virent tous la lune apparaître lentement derrière les nuages. Alice fut finalement capable de voir son environnement et se rapprocha directement de Johan. Le lieu semblait vraiment hanté ! Les arbres semblaient vieux, comme si aucune personne vivante n'avait entré la forêt pendant des siècles.

Leurs branches nues pendaient comme des bras avec des vêtements en lambeaux et leurs racines dépassaient du sol comme si elles allaient commencer à marcher dans une question de minute.

Elle pouvait jurer avoir entendu des sons bizarres autour d'elle et l'air semblait...enchanté. Des nuages de brouillard tourbillonnaient autour d'eux et elle resserra les bras dans un effort pour réchauffer son corps glacé. Etait-il en train de se refroidir, où l'imaginait-elle seulement ? Un halètement s'échappa du groupe et elle se retourna pour voir où les autres regardaient.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Là dans la distance, une forme apparu lentement comme si à travers le brouillard, le clair de lune exposait les murs imposants du château. La main d'Alice vola à sa bouche, ses yeux refusant de quitter la vue du magnifique bâtiment, bien que son cœur cognait de peur dans sa poitrine. Son regard se détourna du palace quand un profond grondement jaillit de partout autour d'eux et les arbres...-

Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle émerveillée.

Les arbres fleurissaient ! Juste devant ses yeux ! Des fleurs poussaient du sol et tombaient des arbres, et elle tendit ses paumes pour capturer la pluie multicolore dans ses mains. Elle se tourna pour sourire à Johan, mais il était trop fasciné par la vue pour le notifier. Elle regarda une fois de plus le palace et le temps sembla se suspendre. Les sons de la forêt commencèrent à s'éloigner et elle ne pu plus sentir la présence des autres enfants.

Johan fixait la forêt fleurissante, essayant de mémoriser la vue. Perdu dans le miracle devant lui, il ne comprit à peine se qui se passait autour de lui, mais finalement le garçon se tourna pour voir la réaction d'Alice c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait amener ici en premier lieu. Elle se déplaçait dans de lents et réguliers pas sur l'herbe plus loin dans la forêt. Ses yeux se plissèrent en regardant son visage et il réalisa que sa cousine semblait hypnotisée. Elle continuait à marcher en direction du château, sa main se levant comme pour toucher quelque chose.

« Johan ! Stopp sie bevor sir reingeht ! » _( Stoppe là avant qu'elle ne rentre à l'intérieur!) _Lui dit Andréa d'un ton alarmé, mais il resta là incapable de bouger. Sa respiration sortait par courts halètements et ses mains étaient moites.

« Johan ! » Cette fois il se retourna vers Andréa qui avait commencé à pleurer. « Ich werde deine Elter holen ! » _( Je vais chercher tes parents!)_ lui dit-elle, puis partit en courant dans la direction dont ils étaient venus.

Son meilleur ami lui donna un coup de coude pour le sortir de son état ébranlé et l'entraîna vers sa cousine. Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher, inclinant la tête sur le côté, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Ils l'approchèrent précautionneusement, son ami tendant sa main pour toucher son épaule.

Alice se sentait comme si elle flottait, s'abandonnant lentement dans la lumière blanche d'une vision. Une figure apparut dans le lointain, les traits venant lentement à la vie. Et là elle le vit clairement : ses yeux bleus ses cheveux dorés son visage angélique.

« Le tollen, meleth nin » _( You have come, my love )_, l'homme murmura et sourit.

Alice s'évanouit dans les bras de son cousin et ne se souvint plus de rien.


	2. Chapter 1

**LegolasKili: **Et voilà la suite ! j'ai déjà traduit le 2ème chapitre, mais je prends mon temps pour publier car je suis sadique, et puis sinon où serait le fun ? XD

**Queen-Mebd: **Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre te permettra de te faire une idée plus précise mais en tout cas voilà la suite.

J'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes d'orthographes, la plupart du temps ce sont des fautes d'inattention donc bon, et j'essaie de rester le plus fidèle possible à la fic de silent-niobe donc j'espère que ma traduction n'est pas maladroite :). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : UN CONTE ENTENDU AVANT**

« ...alors le Prince embrassa la Belle au Bois Dormant et brisa le sort de la sorcière maléfique. La Belle au Bois Dormant s'éveilla et tout le monde dans le château se réveilla lentement en même temps qu'elle. Alors, le Prince l'épousa et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... »

La voix chantante d'Alice s'estompa et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle ne pouvait rester une minute de plus en présence de ces enfants. Elle aurait pu aider Marisa et Amy à préparer à manger, mais non Jean a insisté pour qu'elle divertisse les mômes. La jeune femme pouvait sentir la migraine se développer dans ses tempes et son œil gauche devrait commencer à tiquer d'ici quelques minutes.

Elle n'aime pas les enfants. C'est comme ça.

Deux des petits monstres semblèrent satisfait mais le troisième la regarda d'un air moqueur.

« Tu l'as pas bien raconté », dit la fillette en fronçant le nez.

« Oh ? Comment ça ? »

Alice haussa un sourcil à ça et se cala dans le canapé. Elle se tourna brusquement en direction du ricanement venant de la cuisine, regardant Jean. Sa meilleure amie était en train de préparer à manger, mais l'écoutait conter son histoire avec un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres. Elle pouvait dire que la jeune femme blonde l'avait laissé en charge des enfants exprès Jean savait à quel point désespérée elle était avec eux ! Leurs maris ainsi que son copain étaient dans le jardin buvant de la bière et s'occupant du barbecue ce qui signifiait qu'elle aurait à faire face à un argument avec le petit diable toute seule.

Elle roula presque des yeux à l'image qu'ils dégageaient. Elle haïssait les réunions du « Club des Mariés Heureux », mais surtout la pensée qu'ils représentaient certainement son futur. Ok, elle est avec Logan depuis 5 ans maintenant, et ils ont discuté mariage et enfants, mais elle a toujours éviter de s'engager en disant qu'il était « trop tôt ». Logan est un homme bien et il ferait un bon mari, ça elle en était sû à 25 ans, elle a son travail et ses propres plans pour le futur, et ils ne comprennent pas un mariage et des enfants. Elle voudrait continuer à voyager et faire des reportages pour la chaîne de TV pour laquelle elle travaille, rencontrer des gens, découvrir de nouvelles cultures...Les coutumes, mythes et les préjugés des différentes cultures l'ont toujours intrigué et elle ne pourrait pas imaginer abandonner l'opportunité de les découvrir pour s'installer avec un mari et un tas de gosses.

« La Belle au Bois Dormant n'était pas une femme ! Ma mémé m'a dit que cette histoire était fausse ! »

Alice fronça les sourcils en confusion et se tourna pour jeter un regard interrogateur à Marisa.

« Ma belle-mère est française », dit-elle et retourna couper les légumes pour la salade.

« Oui, elle est française et connaît la vraie histoire », insista la petite fille de 7 ans.

« Et quelle est la vraie histoire ? »

Alice se repositionna dans le canapé une fois de plus, ses sourcils levée dans l'attente. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette discussion avec un enfant de 7 ans, pour l'amour du Ciel !_ Pensa t-elle irritée. La migraine fit finalement son chemin jusqu'à ses tempes et elle ses pinça l'arrête du nez avec agacement.

« La Belle au Bois Dormant était un homme ! Et il a été endormi par une bonne fée qui s'est sentie désolée pour lui parce que la femme qu'il aimait disparu quand il parti et il attend toujours que cette femme vienne le réveiller, alors ton histoire est fausse ! » la fillette babilla sans prendre la peine de respirer.

Le sang d'Alice se glaça. Elle a déjà entendu cette version de l'histoire, il y a longtemps. Tellement longtemps, qu'il semble qu'il ne ce soit en fait rien passé. Alice a seulement un vague et brumeux souvenir de ce qui est arrivé cette nuit. Elle ne pourrait même plus distinguer combien elle se rappelle par rapport aux peu de choses qu'on lui a rapporté. Par la suite ses parent lui ont dit que son cousin et ses amis avaient inventé une histoire et l'avaient emmené dans la forêt pour l'effrayer. Ils lui auraient tellement fait peur, qu'elle se serait évanouie et le choc l'aurait gardé dans un état fiévreux pendant une semaine entière. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle savait. Bien que les familles visitaient encore fréquemment, discuter les évènements difficiles de cette nuit restait tabou.

Alice ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle et Johan étaient étrangement proches. Même après l'expédition dans les bois, ils ont toujours communiqué facilement et souvent. La mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture et la fermeture de la maison dans les bois verts d' Hesse les ont encore plus rapproché. Alice savait qu'il n'avait pas vendu la maison depuis que l'entreprise de son père avait transféré son travail aux États-Unis. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y tenait autant et ne voulait pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux pour tous les deux.

Son côté New-yorkaise rationnelle a accepté l'explication de ses parents. Mais entendre l'histoire que Johan a supposément inventé de la bouche de quelqu'un qui n'a absolument aucune connexion avec Johan, il était pratiquement impossible de l'avoir entendu de lui...? Et comment la grand-mère de cette enfant connaît l'histoire ?

_Arrête de te tourmenter comme une idiote _! La gronda son côté raisonnable. _C'est probablement un mythe commun du folklore européen, alors il est naturel que sa grand-mère FRANCAISE le sache !_ Alice laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle retenait. Bon, c'était une explication logique. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver et de se conduire comme un stupide enfant. Mais elle a flippé durant un moment. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait admettre à soi-même.

« La bouffe est prête ! » La voix de John vint de l'extérieur et Alice regarda les quatre hommes émerger des doubles portes vitrées avec des plats contenant différentes sortes de viandes grillées. L'odeur de la nourriture atteint directement ses narines et elle entendit son estomac gronder en réponse. _Je meure de faim !_ Réalisa t-elle en se levant et joignant les enfants qui avaient déjà accouru à table. Logan apparu derrière sa chaise et releva son menton pour l'embrasser, gagnant toutes sortes de ricanements et exclamations de dégoût de la part des enfants assis en face d'elle. Elle roula les yeux, mais Logan sourit juste et s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

Une soudaine agitation d'enfants pleurnicheurs, de réprimandes maternelles, de pères riants et de cliquetis d'assiettes survint dès que la nourriture fut placée sur la table. Alice et Logan échangèrent un regard d'inconfort. Ils prirent leur fourchette et agréèrent silencieusement sur le report de toutes pensées de mariage et d'enfants pour quelques années encore.


	3. Chapter 2

**lizs: **Merci, voici le chapitre 2. J'espère que ça te plaira ! :)

**Gaga-Ella: **Et oui comme on se retrouve ! je suis partout XD. Bon j'espère que cette fois-ci la traduction est plus à ton goût. C'est la première fois que je traduis une histoire je suis encore un peu maladroite.

Le Beau au Bois Dormant...figure toi que j'y avait pensé mais j'ai pas du tout aimé ! ^^, c'est pourquoi j'ai finalement gardé le titre original.

Concernant mon rythme de publication ça dépend déjà de mon job, j'essaie de concilier les deux mais je suis un peu une quiche. Et ensuite j'évite de me forcer à écrire ou traduire, je fais plutôt ça au feeling, sinon je sais que je vais me lasser.

Et enfin pour la mise en place du contexte ce chapitre répond à ta question je pense avec un scène qui met déjà en place l'intrigue. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : Première rencontre**

Alice inhala l'odeur de la terre et des fleurs et un sourire curieux apparu sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de vanille de son appartement à New-York et l'air était définitivement trop frais et doux pour être celui d'une ville bondée. Elle devrait se sentir alarmée par le changement, mais elle se sentit bizarrement confortable et calme. Elle s'étira et ouvrit les yeux.

La femme s'assit et observa son environnement. A quelques mètres, un lac magnifique se tenait dans toute sa gloire étincelante, avec ce qu'il semblait être une petite ville construite sur la rive opposée. Alice regarda avec admiration la façon dont laquelle les piliers de bois dépassaient furtivement de la surface du lac et supportaient les maisons, ce qui lui rappela fortement sa très chère Venise. Elle pouvait même voir les bateaux amarrés devant différentes maisons, mais elle ne pouvait voir personne dans la ville ou autour d'elle. Elle aurait pu jurer que le lieu était déserté, si les choses autour d'elle ne paraissaient pas si vivantes.

Bien que née et élevée au cœur de New-York, durant ses fréquents trajets la vue de tant de verdure l'avait toujours ressourcé. Elle inspira l'air vivifiant et se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas froid, ne portant seulement qu'une robe fluide d'un doux et fin tissu. Elle se leva et tournoya d'une manière enfantine. Où était-elle ? Et comment a t-elle fini par porter cette robe ?

Ici, dans le cocon rassurant de son rêve, sa vraie personnalité pouvait enfin se révéler. Il n'y avait pas de place dans le trop exigeant New-York pour l'aventureuse, romantique et spirituelle Alice, qui était cachée, enfermée dans une cellule à l'intérieur d'elle. Continuant de virevolter librement, en prenant en compte le tourbillon de couleur passant devant ses yeux, elle souhaita que Logan soit là pour l'attraper quand elle deviendrait étourdi, pour courir avec elle explorer l'ancienne cité de l'autre côté du lac. Mais elle savait que pour Logan « tout réduit en chiffres et investissements » et « cœur de banquier », les bois décomposés de la ville ne parleraient ni histoire ni romance. Pourtant, Alice continuait néanmoins à tournoyer, espérant que l'herbe molle embrasserait sa chute.

Dans son habituelle maladresse, elle failli trébucher sur ses propres pieds, quand ses yeux aperçurent une mince silhouette debout, lui tournant le dos, près du lac. Elle s'avança lentement vers la personne, l'herbe chatouillant ses pieds nus. Se rapprochant, Alice s'arrêta, indécise.

Elle regarda ébahit la longue chevelure soyeuse atteignant le milieu de son dos, brillante comme de l'or sous les rayons du soleil. La moitié était nattée dans une tresse complexe, mais voyant les épaules larges et les muscles subtilement distincts sous les vêtements, elle décida que la personne était un homme, pas une femme. Il portait une sorte de tunique foncée avec d'intrigants dessins et une paire de collants dans un ton un peu plus sombre, lesquelles disparaissaient dans ses bottes. Elle haussa les sourcils face à l'étrange tenue mais ne s'attarda pas plus que ça. Tout semblait étrange dans ce rêve de toute façon.

L'homme se retourna et le cœur d'Alice sembla s'être arrêté de battre. Sa main vola à sa bouche pour étouffer son hoquet.

Elle le connaissait !

_Ce ne peut pas être..._La panique monta et tordit son estomac. Elle l'avait vu dans les bois d' Hesse, cette nuit quand le château est apparu dans le clair de lune. Qui pourrait oublier un visage pareil ? Mais ce n'était que son imagination, pas vrai ? Quelle sorte de tour son esprit était en train de lui jouer ?

Il sourit et elle retint son souffle une fois de plus à sa beauté. Ce n'était pas un homme, c'est sûr. Peut-être un ange, mais pas un homme. Ces yeux bleus sans fond ne pouvaient pas y appartenir. Sa peau semblait lumineuse, entourée d'une aura de sagesse en étrange concordance avec son visage juvénile. Son regard voyagea plus haut elle écarquilla les yeux.

_Des oreilles pointues ?_

Le sourire de l'homme devint amusé à la vue du choc inscrit sur son visage.

« Est...est-ce...un rêve ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, retrouvant sa voix.

« Oui. Dans un certain sens. »

Un frisson courut le long de son échine à la texture velouté de sa voix et son cœur cogna encore. Qu'est ce que la présence de cet homme était en train de lui faire ? Pas même Logan n'avait réussi à la rendre engourdie et muette et Logan était l'amour de sa vie...Pas vrai ?

« Qu'êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un soupir frustré.

« Je suis un des Eldar un elfe »

Alice le regarda comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. _Mais...attend. Pourquoi suis-je surprise ?_ Sa voix intérieure retentit sans son esprit. _C'est un rêve ! Et meilleur que certains !_ Alice gloussa presque à ce souvenir. Elle se rappela s'être réveillée récemment avec le souvenir de s'être cachée derrière le canapé d'une armée de monstres des mers qui avaient décidé d'envahir son royaume et de la kidnapper. Logan riait toujours quand elle parlait de ses rêves et plus d'une fois insinua qu'elle devait être un peu atteinte.

Alors...un elfe ? Pourquoi pas ?

Elle écarta la question et tritura sa robe nerveusement sous le regard intense de l'elfe devant elle. _Réveille-__toi Alice et arrête d'agir comme une écolière ! _Se réprimanda-t-elle. Ce n'était pas elle. Etant un reporter, elle a toujours été une femme forte, jamais effrayée de se confronter à d'importantes personnes ou de voyager dans des territoires inconnus pour une histoire, faire face à l'horrible visage du monde et de se lancer dans des challenges.

Alors pourquoi être intimidée par une créature qui n'est même pas réelle ?

Elle sursauta un peu quand elle sentit ses longs doigts relever son menton afin qu'elle le regarde, mais soit il ne vit pas sa réaction soit il choisit de l'ignorer. Son touché semblait désagréablement réel de même que les sensations s'éveillant en elle.

« Je pensais ne jamais revoir ces yeux de nouveau ... » dit-il d'une voix douce et Alice céda presque au besoin de fermer les yeux et de laisser sa voix caresser ses sens, quand son esprit enregistra le mot « de nouveau » et ses sourcils se froncèrent en confusion. « Ou le feu ardent de tes cheveux... » Il continua à brosser une mèche de ses vagues cuivrées retombant lourdement dans son dos, « ...ou ces magnifiques tâches de rousseur », ajouta t-il avec un sourire joueur, comme espérant l'éclat coléreux de ses yeux verts.

Il rit gaiement et Alice cligna des yeux à l'étonnant son. Ca ne correspondait à rien de ce qu'elle avait entendu avant. Elle pourrait le décrire plus précisément comme le murmure de l'eau, ou alors le bruissement des arbres dans le vent, ou…son esprit était incapable de trouver les bons mots pour décrire sa beauté.

Elle oublia instantanément sa colère et son dernier commentaire et sourit timidement. Bien qu'il eu heurté un sujet épineux. Elle avait honte de ses tâches de rousseur depuis toute petite et son cousin Johan n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'elle à propos de ça. Il l'avait affublé du surnom « Tâches de rousseur » et n'avait pas arrêté de l'utiliser même maintenant qu'ils étaient grands. Elle a toujours réagi assez violemment dès que le nom était prononcé ce qui faisait rire Johan hystériquement, en même temps qu'il évitait ses coups. Il adorait la taquiner.

Bien que ses tâches de rousseurs fussent à peine perceptibles depuis qu'elle était adulte, Alice se sentait toujours gênée par elles, et leur notification par une telle créature la faisait se sentir embarrassée.

« Tu n'as jamais aimé tes tâches de rousseur » dit l'elfe dès qu'il s'arrêta de rire et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Bien que je les ai toujours trouvé charmantes ».

_Ok, peut-être que les tâches de rousseur ne sont pas si mal après tout_, pensa-t-elle, un sourire stupide se propageant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fixait ouvertement le visage angélique en face d'elle, mais son côté raisonnable la sortie rapidement de sa rêverie. Elle était en train d'agir comme une complète idiote ! Comme…comme…toutes les choses dont elle se moque chez les autres femmes ! Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de se pâmer et de baver pour un homme. Alice se racla la gorge et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'une manière défensive.

« Désolé, mais nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ? »

L'elfe sourit encore. Alice ne savait pas qui frapper, lui pour être si magnifique ou elle pour être tellement affectée par un simple geste de sa part.

« Bien sûr » Répondit-il et soupira en s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui. « Mais c'était il y a très longtemps et on m'avait prévenu que tu ne te souviendrais pas ».

Etait-ce un sourire triste sur son visage ? Alice essaya de déchiffrer ses émotions, mais cela semblait impossible, car elles devinrent soudainement inexistantes. Essayait-il de cacher quelque chose ?

« Cette nuit quand je n'étais qu'une enfant ? » Demanda-t-elle, assumant que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux argentés se déplaçant en harmonie avec le mouvement, et sourit tristement encore.

« C'était il y a longtemps avant ça, Alice. Trop longtemps. »

Son nom sonna curieusement dans ses oreilles quand il parla et elle baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir l'intensité de son regard. La brise envoya ses boucles rousses danser autour de son visage et les caresses chatouilleuses sur ses épaules semblaient une fois de plus trop réelles pour n'être qu'un rêve. De même que le doux souffle du vent sur son visage, le son des oiseaux chantant autour d'elle, l'odeur de la forêt.

Son touché.

La jeune femme leva les yeux alors que sa main caressa doucement sa joue et elle se lova presque dans sa paume. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort à cause de sa proximité mais aussi à cause de l'absurdité de son rêve. Elle secoua la tête et rit, gagna un regard confus de l'elfe.

« J'ai toujours eu une imagination débordante. » dit-elle et ses yeux voyagèrent à travers le lieu, prenant en compte son environnement. « Depuis toute petite. »

Alice ramena son regard sur l'elfe et se contint une fois de plus pour rester immobile quand il se détacha de l'arbre contre lequel il s'appuyait afin de se rapprocher d'elle. L'excitation qui courut dans ses veines à sa proximité la dérouta. Comment a-t-elle pu ignorer son parfum avant ?

« Ce n'était pas ton imagination. » Le son de sa voix basse la fit frissonner et l'impact de ses mots détruit son assurance. « Tu as vraiment vu le palace dans lequel je me trouve endormi. »

Elle sentit les poils de son corps se hérisser une fois de plus à la mention du château et elle fit un pas en arrière. C'était le moment où son superbe rêve allait tourner en un horrible cauchemar et elle pria pour se réveiller bientôt. Elle était trop effrayée à propos de tout ça et c'était sûrement pour ça que c'était un rêve, la partie rationnelle de son esprit lui rappela. Mais cela semblait tellement réel !

« C'est l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a des milliers d'années, Alysse, fille de Thaeron. » Dit-il posément, essayant de la réconforter. « C'est l'endroit où nous nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre. Hélas, tu m'as été enlevé bien trop tôt, mon amour ».

La confusion écarta tous sentiments d'alarme ou de peur. La tristesse et le regret de la personne en face d'elle l'abasourdirent et elle ne bougea pas quand il enveloppa sa joue une fois de plus et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'ai attendu d'innombrables années. » Sa voix devint murmure et une nuance de désespoir colora les traits parfaits de son visage. « Mais c'est la seule chose que je peux faire attendre. C'est à toi de faire ce que je n'ai pas pu. »

Son autre main joignit sa jumelle sur son visage et tint ses yeux fixés sur ses orbes bleus.

« Trouve-moi. »

* * *

Alice ouvrit les yeux et se trouva en train de fixer le plafond de sa chambre. Son cœur battait comme celui d' un cheval sauvage et ses mains tremblaient. Elle avala sa salive pour apaiser sa gorge sèche et ferma les yeux, sa main frottant son front afin de chasser la migraine à venir. _C'était un rêve_. Elle se répéta ça plusieurs fois dans sa tête, mais ça sonnait trop faux et le « rêve » était trop réel. Elle se leva et regarda la pièce sombre perplexe. Était-ce une sorte de...vision ? Elle était loin d'être une personne superstitieuse et la pensée lui sembla idiote. Mais pourtant...Et si cette nuit en Allemagne était réelle et pas le fruit de son imagination ? Et si le mythe était plus qu'un simple mythe ? Et si cet...elfe...-

_S'il te plaît Alice. Ce serait trop gentil de dire que tu es ridicule, _la coupa sa voix intérieure et elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Oui. Elle exagérait. Elle était juste un peu effrayée et énervée en raison de l'incident qui avait eu lieu la veille.

Alors pourquoi diable son cœur ne pouvait s'arrêter de battre comme un fou ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se détendre et se recoucher ?

Elle sentit Logan remuer à côté d'elle et enleva les mains de son visage pour le regarder. Il ouvrit ses yeux, confus, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge sur la table de chevet.

« Il est quatre heures du matin bébé. Qu'est ce qui va pas ? » Dit-il d'une voix endormie en se relevant pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

« J'ai...j'ai juste fait un rêve étrange... »

Logan leva les yeux au ciel à ça et gémit.

« Tu as toujours des rêves étrange Alice » Dit-il ricanant et Alice força un sourire. « Aller, retournons dormir », ajouta-t-il en enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle et l'attirant contre sa poitrine.

La jeune femme voulue protester. Elle voulait lui dire que ce rêve était différent et qu'elle avait peur. Mais il rigolerait comme il le fait toujours quand on en vient à ses rêves, ou ses souhaits, espoirs et projets. Même une personne aussi terre-à-terre et raisonnable qu'Alice semblait trop romantique comparée à Logan. Elle doutait qu'elle aurait toujours un job si le propriétaire de la chaîne de télévision pour laquelle elle travaillait ne partageait pas un peu sa « soif », comme il l'avait dit.

Dans tous les cas, elle avait décidé de faire un peu de recherches sur le mythe le jour suivant. Juste pour être sure que c'était juste ça. Elle avait besoin d'arrêter d'entretenir de folles pensées à propos d'elfes endormis dans de distants châteaux cachés.


	4. Chapter 3

**Gaga-Ella: **Exactement Alice va continuer à beaucoup de questionner au sujet de Legolas, tu vas le voir encore ici.

Et je peux déjà te dire que tu ne vas pas vraiment aimer Logan, moi en tout cas je ne l'aime pas^^.

Je te remercie de me suivre et pour tes compliments, bonne lecture!

**NOTE: Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction La Princesse Oubliée, la correction avance, j'ai déjà remanier complètement le chapitre 3 et le 4 suit son cours :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le projet « La Belle au Bois Dormant »**

« Monsieur Friser ! », appela-t-elle en faisant son chemin à travers le flot d'employés de la chaîne se précipitant dans les couloirs du bâtiment comme si ils étaient chassés par un démon invisible. _Ah ! _Pensa Alice, _la vie New-Yorkaise !_ Elle croyait l'apprécier, étant une carriériste sans relâche, mais peut-être qu'elle y était juste habituée. Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu, étant née et ayant été élevée dans cette ville.

Le petit homme s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme avec un sourire. Il avait toujours aimé cette gamine spirituelle et pourrait facilement avouer qu'il l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Etant un ami proche de ses parents, il lui avait offert la place de chroniqueuse dès le début (parce qu'elle avait un jolie visage et un discours éloquent, des qualités adaptés pour le job, si vous le lui demandiez) mais Alice avait insisté pour commencer au bas de l'échelle et évoluer par ses propres moyens ce qui avait, bien sûr, améliorer son opinion à son sujet.

« Ma chère Alice, comment va le monde aujourd'hui ? Sourit-il, en attendant qu'elle le rejoigne.

«Il continue de tourner » Répondit-elle à bout de souffle en lui offrant un de ses fameux sourire. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Oh, ça va ! »dit-il en agitant nonchalamment la main, connaissant son inquiétude au sujet de sa jambe cassée.

« Je vous ai dit de rester dans votre bureau ! Je peux contrôler les départements de la chaîne aussi bien que vous » Le réprimanda-t-elle, gagnant un soupir frustré du vieil homme. « Je pourrais m'occuper de certains trucs ! »

« Absurdités ! Je ne peux pas faire tourner la chaîne depuis mon bureau, huh ? Une journaliste de votre calibre devrait savoir ça ! »

Tout en se préparant à entendre une fois de plus le sermon sur combien il avait travailler dur pour monter la station par lui-même et la garder au top durant toutes ces années, ils atteignirent son bureau, et il lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle le regarda s'asseoir dans sa chaise avec un grognement cachant à peine la douleur venant de sa jambe, mais décida de ne pas offrir son aide, cela l'exaspérant à chaque fois. « _Est-ce-que je ressemble à un vieil homme incapable ? Sais-tu à travers combien de choses ce corps est passé ? » _dirait-il et ensuite il recommencerait son habituel discours qu'Alice avait appris par cœur.

Il s'adossa à sa chaise et plissa les yeux, examinant son visage.

« Tu ne dors pas bien ? » Remarqua-t-il d'un ton paternel, frottant son menton, préoccupé.

« J'ai fait un rêve étrange hier qui m'a gardé éveillée pour le reste de la nuit » Et c'était tout ce qu'Alice dirait sur le sujet.

« J'espère que Logan ne cause aucuns problèmes »

Alice ricana et secoua la tête. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi il n'a jamais aimé Logan. Ce dernier était, même d'un point de vue objectif, une des personnes les plus sociable et agréable que l'on puisse rencontrer, mais Monsieur Friser la toisé avec suspicion dès le début.

« Bien », continua-t-il. « Parce que s'il fait... »

« Je sais, il aura à en répondre de vous », finit-elle, riant une fois de plus.

Le visage de l'homme s'adoucit et il rit avec elle. Alice enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts, se demandant nerveusement de quelle manière elle pourrait l'informer de la recherche qu'elle avait en tête. Après quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Monsieur Friser la regardait avec curiosité, elle soupira, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« J'ai cette histoire... » commença-t-elle.

« C'est ce que j'ai compris », l'encouragea-t-il quand elle ne continua pas. « A quel sujet ? »

« C'est un mythe. »

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était intéressant. Il aimait ce genre d'histoire et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il adorait tellement Alice : elle semblait être la seule à partager cette « soif » d'idéalisme et de rêveries romantique au niveau des relations humaines, des différentes cultures et des traditions et sur comment le psychisme humain et l'expérience les avaient façonnés. C'est donc pourquoi il pensait que Logan n'était pas fait pour elle. Il était trop...moderne. Les qualités d'Alice semblaient appartenir à une autre époque, et il pensait que cette adorable femme ne pourrait que s'épanouir aux côtés de quelqu'un qui compléterait et ferait ressortir ces traits. Quelqu'un avec des valeurs différentes disons, de Logan.

« Vous allez rire quand je vais vous le dire...mais je veux vraiment m'y intéresser de plus près. » Rit-elle nerveusement en secouant la tête.

« J'en doute, Alice. Tes histoires n'ont jamais été sujettes à moquerie. »

La rouquine soupira et commença à se mordiller les lèvres. Elle attaqua sa mèche de cheveux encore une fois, comme si elle était la cause de son inconfort. Elle croisa et décroisa les jambes, mais ne réussit toujours pas à se détendre. Finalement, décidant qu'elle réagissait de manière ridicule, elle s'assit bien droit et pris une profonde inspiration.

« Ok, voilà l'histoire : Il y a un mythe que j'ai entendu en Allemagne quand j'avais environ huit ans et je l'ai encore entendu hier d'une fillette qui a une grand-mère française. » Elle hésita une fois de plus mais continua, son boss attendant impatiemment. « Si je m'en souviens bien, c'est à propos d'un homme qui tomba dans un sommeil éternel dans un château se trouvant dans une forêt, et qui attend qu'une femme vienne le réveiller ou quelque chose du genre. » finit-elle, laissant certains détails de côté intentionnellement.

« Ca ressemble à « La Belle au Bois Dormant » », dit-il en se renfrognant.

« Oui ! Exactement ! C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, semblant s'animer d'un feu ardent. « J'ai raconté aux enfants de mes amis l'histoire de « La Belle au Bois Dormant » et la gamine m'a dit que je la racontais mal que sa grand-mère connaissait la vraie version... » Elle se tut, se repassant la conversation en tête.

« Alors, que suggères-tu , qu'un mythe fut peut-être la source d'un conte de Perrault ? »

Alice haussa les épaules.

« C'est possible. Perrault était européen et la légende semble appartenir au folklore européen. » Elle soupira et se pencha vers Monsieur Friser. « Je veux trouver les origines du récit. Je veux voyager jusqu'en Europe et voir si cette personne était une figure historique et si le-dit château existe. »

Il tapota ses doigts pensivement. Si la demande était venue d'une autre personne qu'Alice, il aurait refusé. Mais elle semblait vraiment excitée au sujet de ce projet, et il savait par expérience que cela résultait toujours en une très bonne histoire. Il faudra qu'il y réfléchisse.

« Ecoutez, je sais que ça paraît fou », dit subitement Alice, ayant peur que son patron ne diffuse ses doutes à haute voix. « Mais j'ai le sentiment que tout a commencé quelque part. Je veux dire, vous voyez pour Dracula : il était une vraie personne et les exagérations des gens l'ont tourné en vampire ! Peut-être qu'il y a de la vérité dans cette fable. », dit-elle, exprimant tout haut les pensées volant dans son esprit.

En fait, ce qu'elle voulait réellement faire, c'était de s'assurer qu'il y avait une explication logique et que son imagination était juste en train de lui jouer un tour. Friser l'a regarda longuement et acquiesça, lentement au début, puis avec plus de vigueur.

« Oui. Oui, c'est possible. Hum Hum », dit-il, se murmurant plus à soi-même qu'à Alice. « Sais-tu d'où il commence ? »

« J'ai une idée... » fut sa réponse et il ne put que hocher le tête.

* * *

Alice marcha sur le porche de la maison dont on lui avait donné l'adresse et regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le magnifique jardin de fleurs multicolores qui paraissait bien entretenu. Elle soupira, et redressa les épaules. Pour une raison inconnue cette rencontre la perturbait. Elle avait déjà fait une centaine d'interviews dans sa carrière de journaliste et de personnes plus importantes. Levant la main, elle frappa, entendant du mouvement derrière la porte après quelques instants.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un craquement et une dame âgée apparue derrière. Alice nota immédiatement l'élégance de sa stature et de son apparence, mais ne fut pas surprise, cela semblait naturel chez les français.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »Demanda-t-elle avec un léger accent en souriant à Alice.

« Mon nom est Alice Green. Je suis une amie de John et Marisa ... » Elle se tut et vit un sourire de reconnaissance sur le visage de la dame. « Je suis journaliste et j'enquête sur une histoire au sujet d'un conte de fée dont j'ai entendu que vous étiez familière avec par votre petite-fille Louise. »

Les yeux de la vieille femme s'éclairèrent à la mention de la fillette et elle rit joyeusement.

« Ah, ma petite Louise ! » s'exclame-t-elle et Alice sourit. « Allez-y, entrez ! »

Elle entra dans la maison et la femme ferma la porte. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour observer la décoration. Il y avait tellement de photos de personnes sur le mur; certaines anciennes, d'autres récentes, mais toutes avaient une certaine valeur et un amas de souvenirs seulement accessibles à leur propriétaire.

« Mon nom est Charlotte de Jacque » dit la dame en faisant signe à Alice de s'asseoir sur la canapé. « Désirez-vous un café ? J'étais en train d'en faire couler ».

La délicieuse odeur avait déjà atteint ses narines et elle acquiesça. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le café, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle aurait besoin d'une dose importante de caféine pour mener à bien cette interview. De plus, elle pouvait dire à l'odeur que c'était un café parfumé à la vanille. Qui pourrait dire non ?

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

La jeune femme profita de son départ pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la maison cosy. Le style de décoration ressemblait plus à une maison européenne qu'à une américaine. Ses voyages professionnels lui avait donné la capacité de reconnaître les aspects des différentes cultures, et cette demeure respirait l'air du vieux continent.

Elle avait toujours aimé l'Europe. Alice l'explorait depuis toute petite, les été durant lesquelles sa famille visitait ses cousins, et elle était tombée amoureuse du continent immédiatement. Il y avait quelque chose de différent des Etats-Unis là-bas, quelque chose parlant d'anciens empires, de siècles d'histoires et de grandes batailles. Et c'était un sentiment qu'elle avait aussi senti en Chine, ayant elle-même une histoire de plusieurs milliers d'années. Les anciennes civilisations l'a rendaient toute excitée; les traditions, le folklore, les légendes...Tout cela la faisait curieusement vibrer .

Cependant, elle ne pouvait partager cette passion qu'avec Monsieur Friser. Logan se moquait toujours d'elle et l'accusait de vivre dans son petit monde. « _Pourquoi s'embêter avec le passé, quand il y a un future ? »_ lui disait-il à chaque fois. Elle ne répondait jamais par contre, car elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

Parfois, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre elle-même, cette soif pour les temps anciens. Mais c'était là; agitant ses bras pour qu'elle y paie attention et l'écoute, quelque chose qu'elle faisait rarement, bien sur, parce que le côté terre-à-terre de New-York le lui interdisait.

« Et voilà », dit Charlotte en plaçant le plateau sur la table en face d'Alice, ce qui l'a sortit de ses pensées.

« Merci Madame de Jacque » sourit-elle, ajoutant du lait et du sucre dans sa boisson.

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Charlotte. » répondit la dame dans son accent français en agitant nonchalamment la main à son ton formel.

« Charlotte » reprit Alice, en remuant distraitement le contenu de sa tasse.

« Alors...quel conte de fée voudriez-vous connaître ? »

Alice avala une gorgée de son café et le reposa précautionneusement sur la table. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent encore à l'évocation du mythe. Elle se racla la gorge et sortit son magnétophone.

« Ca ne vous ennuie pas... ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant son appareil et Charlotte fit non de la tête. « Très bien...Louise m'a dit que vous connaissiez la vraie version du conte de « La Belle au Bois Dormant ». »

Les yeux de Charlotte s'illuminèrent et elle hocha la tête.

« Ah oui.. . « Le Prince Enchanté », dit-elle, sa voix prenant le ton d'un conteur d'histoires. « Le... »

« … « Prince Enchanté ». » Alice finit-elle pour elle, stupéfaite. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'elfe dans son rêve ne lui a jamais dit qu'il était un Prince..._Quel elfe ?_ La reprit son côté rationnel._ Il n'y a pas d'elfes ! C'était juste un de tes stupides rêves !_

« Okay », dit-elle en prenant une inspiration profonde. « Commençons dès le début : avant que vous me racontiez cette histoire, je suppose que vous l'avez entendue de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Oui, on me l'a raconté quand j'étais enfant dans mon village. » répondit-elle et ses yeux prirent la teinte sombre de l'envie. « Quand j'habitais encore en France; cela ne semble être qu'un souvenir après toutes ces années. »

Alice fut bientôt fascinée par l'accent français de la femme, sa tête posée dans sa paume pour écouter l'histoire.

« Je suis née dans un petit village en Lorraine, appelé Château-Salins. J'y ai passé toute mon enfance et mes premières années en tant que jeune femme. Mais je n'étais pas heureuse, mon rêve était de devenir une actrice et non la femme d'un fermier ! Alors j'ai fuis et après beaucoup, beaucoup d'obstacles et d'efforts, je suis arrivée en Amérique, une terre d'opportunités. Je ne suis jamais devenue actrice bien sûr, mais j'ai rencontré mon mari Roger et fondé une formidable famille. » Elle rit à ce dernier commentaire et Alice l'a joignit.

La femme soupira et regarda le mur remplit de photos, paraissant être plongée profondément dans ses souvenirs.

« Il y avait une vieille femme dans le village, qui rassemblait les enfants chaque Samedi autour du feu de cheminée pour l'heure du conte. J'ai appris l'histoire par elle, tout comme Louise l'a apprise de moi. »

Alice hocha la tête et attendit que la femme continue.

« Ce conte parle d'un Prince qui rencontra une femme magnifique dans une forêt et tomba amoureux d'elle. Ils se promirent un amour éternel, mais le Prince dû partir pour protéger son pays dans une guerre lointaine...Quand elle fut terminée, il revint dans la forêt pour la trouver et la demander en mariage, mais elle avait disparu. Il la chercha partout, mais personne ne l'avait vu. Seul un fermier avait trouvé le collier qu'elle portait constamment, celui qui lui avait donné en gage de son amour. Le Prince assuma alors qu'elle était morte et s'enferma dans son château dans un deuil sans fin. Mais une gentille fée prit pitié de lui et lui dit que son amour n'était pas morte. Elle lui lança un sort qui le plongea dans un profond sommeil et là-bas il attend toujours jusqu'à ce que la femme revienne et le réveille... »

La voix de la vieille femme s'interrompit et elle regarda Alice. Elle fonça les sourcils en voyant le visage pale de celle-ci et toucha son bras.

« Vous sentez-vous bien, ma chère?Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude et Alice cligna des yeux.

« Je...je vais bien. »Répondit-t-elle d'une voix tremblante tout en se massant les tempes. Les pensées dans son esprit se suivaient tellement rapidement, qu'elle avait à peine le temps de tout comprendre. L'elfe dans son rêve lui avait dit que c'était la forêt où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois...Et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la trouver..._Bon sang, les faits concordent !_ Pensa-t-elle sentant la panique monter une fois de plus, et elle se força à se calmer. _C'est une coïncidence, _se dit-elle. _Juste une coïncidence._

« Est-ce-que...hum...cette histoire dit où le château se situe ? »

_« _Oh, je ne m'en souviens plus... » Charlotte tapota son menton pensivement durant quelques minutes, mais finalement secoua la tête_. _« Non, je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » soupira Alice. Elle se sentit soulagée de ne pas entendre le nom de certains bois familiers à son enfance, mais aussi déçue de ne pas être capable de le découvrir.

« Savez-vous si il existait vraiment un tel Prince, ou si il y a un château lui appartenant ? »

« Oh, c'est seulement une légende ma chère ! Je ne sais pas si il y avait de la vérité dedans, et j'en doute. », répliqua Charlotte en riant et en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

Encore le sentiment de relief et de désappointement. Alice stoppa son magnétophone et le rangea dans son sac. Après avoir discuter un peu plus longtemps, elle remercia la vieille femme pour le café et fit lentement le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture.

C'était un long voyage de retour jusqu'à New-York et Alice disposa de plus de temps qu'elle pensait pour réfléchir à ce que Charlotte lui avait dit. Certains faits de l'histoire concordaient avec ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Mais c'était seulement un songe!Riens de plus qu'une création de son subconscient. La science et la psychologie l'avaient prouvé plus d'une fois. Alors pourquoi était-elle si énervée à propos de tout ça ? C'était juste une stupide légende, comme toutes les autres sur lesquelles elle avait enquêté durant sa carrière et qui avaient probablement un contexte historique à l'appui. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite ? Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-elles ?

Pourquoi diable avait-elle des papillons dans le ventre pour une fichu créature qui n'existait nul part ailleurs que dans ses rêves ?

Alice prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. C'était juste un rêve qui l'avait perturbé dans le mauvais sens. Si il n'y avait pas eu l'incident avec Louise la veille, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait beaucoup plus apprécié sa nuit. _Je veux dire, aller Alice, admet-le. Le gars était MAGNIFIQUE ! _Commenta une voix amusée dans sa tête et elle sourit à ça. Magnifique était vraiment un euphémisme. Hey, même sa voix était incroyable ! Elle se mordit la lèvre. _C'est cool, _pensa-t-elle et son humeur devint subitement sarcastique. _Je suis en train de fantasmer au __sujet d'un homme qui n'existe pas..._Ce serait au moins compréhensible si elle n'avait pas de petit-ami. Mais elle sortait avec Logan et elle était heureuse avec lui...pas vrai ? Okay, peut-être qu'ils ne partageaient pas la même opinion sur certains sujets. Mais il était quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter, un homme qu'elle pourrait épouser...

Son estomac annonça son opposition à ses dernières pensées, se contractant douloureusement. Elle ne trouvait aucune raison de ne pas se marier à Logan, et pourtant ça paraissait être une mauvaise idée. Son esprit avançait toujours tous ces arguments logiques sur pourquoi elle devrait se marier à lui, mais son cœur semblait avoir un avis différent. Elle l'aimait...ou peut-être pas ? Peut-être que tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas le type d'amour qui balaie tout sur son passage et fait que l'on désire passer le reste de sa vie avec quelqu'un. Oui, elle était sûre de ça. Son affection pour Logan n'avait rien de passionné. Mais elle n'avait jamais cru en ce genre de choses. Cette forme d'amour appartenait au passé, selon elle. De nos jours il fallait un compagnon sur lequel vous pouviez vous appuyer et trouver le confort. Elle pouvait avoir ces choses avec Logan. Mais était-ce tout ce que sa vie promettait pour le futur ? Trouvera-t-elle ce genre d'amour que l'on ne voie que dans les films ? Le genre d'amour qui pousserait un chevalier à mourir pour sa dame ? Le genre d'amour qui ferait attendre un Prince dans un sommeil éternel pour le retour de sa bien-aimée ?

Alice grimaça. _Est-ce à propos de ça ? Qu'au plus profond de moi je ne suis pas heureuse avec Logan et que mon subconscient a décidé de me le faire savoir dans un rêve ?_

Quelle joie. Comme si sa vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée.

Elle alluma la radio quand sa voiture se retrouva coincée dans la circulation habituelle de New-York. La jeune femme n'avait jamais réalisé à quelle vitesse le temps passait quand elle était occupée à penser, jusqu'à ce que sa maison soit en vue. Elle avait réellement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	5. Chapter 4

**Gaga-Ella: **Effectivement le chapitre précédent ne bougeait pas des masses, mais bon il était essentiel pour en apprendre plus sur le mythe, qui je te l'accorde est bien triste; un vrai conte de fée donc. Concernant la bonne fée, tu risques d'être surprise, enfin je l'espère^^.

En tout cas un bon point pour ce nouveau chapitre car Legolas y fait son apparition, et trouble de plus en plus Alice, enfin je te laisse le plaisir de la lecture...

Quant à Logan, même s'il est vrai que sa personnalité n'est pas attrayante, il tient vraiment à notre héroïne, on peut au moins lui accorder ça ^^

Merci pour ton soutien, et bonne lecture !

**Eiliime: **Merci ! voici la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas craqué depuis la dernière fois ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : D'elfes et de mariage**

Alice se réveilla. Elle entendit le crépitement du feu tout près et sentit la soie des draps sous elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir les yeux, elle sut qu'elle n'était, encore une fois, pas dans son appartement. Ce que ne signifiait qu'une chose :

Qu'il était quelque part ici avec elle.

Son cœur s'emballa à cette réalisation et une vague d'étourdissement l'engloutie, en même temps que la panique et la peur se répandait dans ses veines. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle ses rêves ? Elle déglutit et prit de courtes inspirations, ouvrant lentement les yeux.

La jeune femme rousse reposait sur un lit dans une grande chambre, décorée dans les tons clairs. Il faisait nuit et il n'y avait aucune autre source de lumière, excepté les vives flammes rouges dans la cheminée. Bien que peu familière avec le style et l'ameublement, elle observait avec émerveillement son élégance et ses lignes épurées. Son regard se déplaça finalement en direction du feu de cheminée en face d'elle, faisant face à l'inévitable.

L'elfe était assis, détendu, une de ses jambes sur le sofa, son bras reposant son son genou plié et ses doigts jouant avec un verre de vin rouge. La lueur des flammes lui donnait une teinte surnaturelle, ses yeux bleus brillant dans la pénombre. Son visage était sans expression, mais son regard pénétrant la fit se sentir inconfortable.

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, en agrippant les lourdes couvertures nerveusement.

Il regarda autour de lui et un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Dans ma chambre, à Mirkwood. » Il soupira et posa la jambe qui était sur le canapé au sol, remuant le verre en lents cercles et regardant le liquide rouge lécher les parois de son confinement.

« J'ai toujours voulu t'amener ici, mais tu ne voulais pas. »Il sourit au souvenir. « Tu ne l'as considérait pas adéquate. »

Il ramena son regard sur elle et Alice tressaillit sous l'intensité.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je la trouve adaptée maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi ? c'est seulement un rêve. Quel mal peut-il en venir ? » Dit-il d'une voix amusée. Alice se sentit rougir face à son audace.

« Quel mal ? » S'exclama-t-elle en repoussant les couvertures pour sortir du gigantesque lit. « Quel mal ? » répéta-t-elle, fermant l'écart entre elle et l'elfe. « Savez-vous que je ne peux pas dormir à cause de ces fichus rêves ? Que j'ai dû user mon cerveau pour leur trouver une explication logique et que j'ai seulement fini par courir après un stupide mythe ? »

Un fugace regard de soulagement passa dans les yeux de l'elfe, mais Alice ne le remarqua pas.

« Donc tu as commencé à chercher » Alice décida qu'elle détestait vraiment sa voix, à cause de la manière dont elle caressait ses sens.

Il versa du vin dans un verre et le lui offrit. La jeune femme le regarda avec hésitation, comme si il allait la mordre, mais décida quand même de le prendre à l'encontre de son avis. Le pire qu'il pourrait arriver serait d'être empoisonnée dans son rêve. Pas grave. Elle était décédée plus d'une fois dans ses songes de manières beaucoup moins plausibles.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, sentant sa confiance revenir.

« Je veux que nous soyons finalement réunis . » Répondit-il, la regardant avec envie.

Elle cligna des yeux. Cette personne était folle.

« Dans mes rêves ? » Rit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve. » Dit-il d'une voix ferme et le feu de ses yeux coupa court à son rire. « J'aimerais qu'il y ai un moyen de te faire souvenir. », ajouta-t-il dans un ton plus doux en posant son verre sur la table basse en face de lui.

Alice l'entendit soupirer, tandis qu'il se levait pour se tenir devant la cheminée, ses mains croisées derrière son dos. Même si elle essayait, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'admirer sa forme immaculée. Elle eu soudainement des doutes : Quelles quantités de sa personne avait-elle imaginé? son esprit ne pouvait certainement pas venir avec quelque chose d'aussi parfait que la créature en face d'elle. La femme déposa son verre sur la table et croisa les mains sur ses genoux pour s'empêcher de les tendre et de les laisser courir à travers ses cheveux argentés. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien chez elle ? Elle était amoureuse de Logan !

« Etes-vous le « Prince Enchanté » ? »Murmura-t-elle finalement, incapable de supporter le terrible silence.

Il se retourna lentement, les sourcils haussés en surprise. « Est-ce comme cela que l'on m'appelle ? »dit-il, ne se souciant pas de cacher l'amusement dans sa voix.

Alice acquiesça et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Qui vous a enchanté ? »

L'elfe eut un sourire amer et avec la grâce d'un chat s'approcha du canapé où elle s'était assise. Alice était sûre qu'il pouvait entendre le bruit assourdissant de son cœur pendant qu'il s'agenouillait en face d'elle, prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Toi. »

_Je suis damnée ! Il est en train de flirter avec moi !_

L'esprit d'Alice était incapable de réfléchir avec ces yeux maintenant son regard au sien, comme si elle était hypnotisée.

Elle capta à peine ses pouces remuant en cercles sur sa peau, encore moins la signification de sa réponse.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ton mari. »

« Je n'ai pas de mari ! »Protesta-t-elle et elle vit son visage se durcir une fois de plus.

« Nous nous sommes unis, nous sommes donc considérés mariés. »Expliqua-t-il calmement, bien que la prise se resserrant sur ses mains lui dit le contraire.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »S'exclama-t-elle, confuse. Ils se sont « unis » ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Ecoute mec, je ne connais même pas ton nom ! »dit-elle dans un rire nerveux à cause de l'absurdité de la situation.

« Mon nom est Legolas. »

Le cœur d'Alice manqua un battement.

_Legolas._

Une vague de froid l'envahit, rendant ses membres engourdis. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais son esprit refusait de coopérer.

Legolas regarda la femme en face de lui se raidir à sa réponse et une petite étincelle d'espoir alluma ses yeux, peut-être qu'elle se souvenait un peu de lui. Il laissa sa main glisser hors de la sienne alors qu'elle se levait pour marcher d'un air hébété en direction de la cheminée, se serrant les bras.

_Legolas. Legolas. Legolas._

Elle se répéta le nom plusieurs fois, le malaise dans son ventre grandissant. C'était tellement familier. Tellement familier ! Il flottait juste devant elle et elle sautait, sautait de plus en plus haut pour le saisir, mais ses doigts échouaient de quelques centimètres à chaque fois.Y avait-il de la vérité dans ce qu'il disait ? Le connaissait-elle vraiment ? Peut-être dans une autre vie ?

Elle gémit presque à voix haute. Que pensait-elle ? Elle devenait réellement folle. C'était seulement un rêve, mais elle n'arrêtait pas d'analyser les détails comme si ils étaient des faits. Cependant, son touché sur sa main avait été curieusement chaud et le feu qu'il avait allumé en elle ne s'était toujours pas éteint. Que lui arrivait-il ?

La femme rousse fut surprise de sentir ses mains sur ses bras, tandis qu'il se plaçait derrière elle, mais ce qui était encore plus surprenant, c'est qu'elle se détendit et se laissa aller dans son embrasse. Il la retourna lentement, l'enveloppant dans ses bras. Elle se força à se sentir mal-à-l'aise, afin de le repousser et de fuir, mais elle ne pouvait que regarder son visage céleste et laisser son parfum unique déferler sur elle.

Legolas serra les dents, prenant de courtes inspirations afin de calmer ses émotions. Elle était finalement dans ses bras. Enfin, après des milliers d'années. Il ne désirait rien de plus que de l'embrasser et de sentir sa peau sous la sienne, mais il ne pouvait pas. Cette femme était Alysse : ça il n'en doutait pas. Son âme l'avait reconnu immédiatement – c'était pourquoi ils pouvaient se rencontrer de cette manière. Cependant elle ne pouvait se souvenir et il aurait à gagner sa confiance et son amour à nouveau.

Cela ne semblait pas être une terrible affaire, en fait. Ce serait plutôt rafraîchissant après toutes ces années de néant et d'inactivités. Il avait toujours chéri la chasse à travers laquelle elle le menait et cela avait été une expérience rajeunissante à l'époque. Alyssa n'était pas tombée à ses pieds comme le reste des femmes qu'il avait rencontré. Elle l'avait repoussé, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux d'elle au départ.

Alors, l'elfe passa juste ses doigts dans ses vagues rousses, portant une mèche de cheveux jusqu'à son nez. Le parfum des fleurs de vanille semblait toujours s'accrocher à elle. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait fermé les yeux, et quand il les ouvrit Alice le regardait avec confusion et un peu de méfiance. Il soupira et relâcha ses cheveux.

« Je te dis la vérité. Suis ton cœur et il te mènera à moi . » Il prit délicatement sa main et y déposa un baiser. « A demain. »

* * *

Alice sentit sa peau picoter et ses genoux faiblirent à cause du regard qu'il lui lança. Soudainement, sa vision se troubla , et ses paupières s'alourdirent. Et comme son entourage commençait à disparaître, elle était presque sûre que Logan ne serait plus le seul à occuper son cœur désormais.

Monsieur Friser ne fut pas content du tout quand il entra dans le bureau d'Alice et qu'il vit son état échevelé. Il s'appuya sur ses béquilles avec un soupir et pinça les lèvres.

« Si _tu_ bois du café, ça doit être quelque chose de sérieux. » Dit-il, sachant comment Alice préférait toujours le thé au café.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son ordinateur et sourit. « J'en ai actuellement pris deux fois depuis hier. » fut sa réponse, à laquelle les sourcils du vieil homme se haussèrent en surprise.

« Bon, au moins cela explique ton manque de sommeil. »lui dit-il en désigna de la tête les cernes sous ses yeux, en fort contraste par rapport à sa peau pâle. « Le mythe se révèle trop difficile ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée. » Gloussa Alice, ses mots référant à une chose totalement différente de ce que Monsieur Friser pouvait imaginer. Elle s'était réveillée après le rêve, comme la fois précédente, dans un état agité. Cependant, Logan, en dehors de la ville pour un voyage professionnel, n'était pas là pour lui intimer de retourner se coucher et elle avait fini par regarder la télé toute la nuit. Alice craignait le sommeil, ayant peur que l'elfe ne lui révèle quels sentiments il suscitait en elle, ce que toute la situation signifiait : cela la rendait folle. Ca elle en était sûre.

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? »

La rouquine soupira et ses doigts quittèrent le clavier tandis qu'elle s'adossait à son siège en posant les mains sur son ventre

« Et bien, j'ai trouvé la version française, mais pas plus que ça. J'ai fait un peu de recherches sur internet, mais je n'ai trouvé que des résultats sur Perrault et les versions du conte de fée qui ont suivies. Il n'y a rien qui amène à sa source d'inspiration... » termina-t-elle en se redressant correctement. « Cependant, j'ai trouvé ce gars en Italie qui semble avoir étudié le folklore Européen, incluant des mythes comme celui-ci. Il est professeur d'université à Rome. »

« Et ? » Urgea Monsieur Friser.

« Et, je lui ai envoyé un mail lui demandant des renseignements. »

« Alors on attend la réponse. » Conclut-il.

« Ouaip » Confirma Alice, s'adossant une fois de plus dans sa chaise et prenant quelques gorgées de son café.

« Okay, fais moi savoir si tu trouves quelque chose d'important . » Dit-il en faisant lentement son chemin jusqu'à la porte. « Oh. », ajouta-t-il au moment où il l'atteignit, « et n'en fais pas trop avec le café ! »

« Oui, _papa _! »Répondit Alice en riant à son attitude paternelle pendant qu'il s'en allait, son rire tonitruant emplissant la station TV .

Elle secoua la tête et retourna son attention sur l'écran. C'était un miracle que Monsieur Friser n'est pas décidé de jeter un coup d'oeil à son travail, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Le mot « Elfes » sur la page de recherche aurait causé une situation assez inconfortable : parce qu'en vrai, Alice avait cherché beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait dit. Après avoir regardé partout pour les origines de la légende et ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait tapé le mot « Elfes ». Bien sûr, le débat n'avait pas été facile avec son côté rationnel. Les elfes n'existaient pas. Ils n'avaient jamais été. Et ne seraient jamais. Voilà. Les résultats au sujet des elfes du Père Noël, les elfes Keebler et les Krispy, et tous ces petits diables cachés dans les arbres ou sous le sol selon les traditions n'avaient rien à voir avec son mari.

_Mon QUOI ?_

Alice s'étouffa avec le café qu'elle était en train de boire et partit en quinte de toux. La situation devenait rapidement hors de contrôle ! Mari ? D'où est-ce-que ça venait?

_J'emmerde ces saletés de rêves !_ Elle essuya les larmes formées aux coins de ses yeux et combattue ses derniers toussotements. Elle prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau pour s'éclaircir la gorge et saisie le téléphone sonnant sur son bureau.

« Allo ? »

« Hey bébé, c'est moi. »

Alice ferma les yeux de soulagement au son de la voix de Logan et laissa ses muscles tendus se relaxer. Il était juste ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre en ce moment. « Mon Dieu Logan, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Al, je n'ai été absent que quelques jours. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix soucieuse.

« Non, ce n'est rien...je suis un peu stressée à cause du travail c'est tout. » Mentit-elle.

« Le projet du mythe ? »

« Ouai... » Elle aurait pu paraître plus excitée. « Quand reviens-tu ? »

« Hum...dans trois jours je pense. Ouai, samedi. »

« Reviens aussi vite que tu peux, ok ? »

« Alice, t'es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Elle soupira et murmura un juron pour agir si étrangement et donner des soupçons à son sujet à tout le monde. « Oui, je suis désolée...tu me manques beaucoup, c'est tout. »

« Toi aussi, bébé. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix : c'est un peu paumé par ici. Je te rappelle plus tard, ok ?

« Ouai, à plus tard. » Elle referma son téléphone et le jeta sur son bureau. Le mot « Elfes » sur l'écran la narguait ce qui la fit soupirer. Devait-elle en parler à Jean ? Peut-être que sa meilleure amie pourrait l'aider. Mais que lui dire ?

_Salut Jean, il y a un Prince elfe endormi quelque part dans un château enchanté qui pense que je suis sa femme et qui me visite toutes les nuits dans mes rêves. Il est tellement sexy et extraordinaire que j'oublie toujours Logan quand je suis avec lui : dans mes REVES donc, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Je pense que je deviens folle, tu peux m'aider ?_

Non c'était hors de question. A qui pouvait-elle se confier ?

_Johan._

Le nom surgit dans son esprit sans y être invité et elle se calma. Pouvait-elle... ? Non. Non, non, non. C'était le truc « qui n'est jamais arrivé » entre eux. C'était leur accord muet et, en fait, quel était le but de lui parler de quelques chose qui n'existait pas ? _Mais Johan était là et a aussi vu le château !_ La coupa sa voix interne. Quel connerie ! Il n'y avait pas de château. _Alors pourquoi est-ce un sujet tabou entre vous ? _Insista la voix. _Il se sent juste toujours coupable de m'avoir rendu malade pendant une semaine entière à cause de sa stupide blague ! _Répliqua son côté logique.

Alors, si il n'y avait aucun problème, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de parler à quelqu'un ? _Alice, Alice...tu agis comme un sale petit gamin qui refuse de dormir, ayant trop peur du croque-mitaine caché dans son placard !_ Elle exagérait. C'était seulement une coïncidence. Elle n'aurait plus de stupides rêves.

Elle appuya sur la touche supprimer de son ordinateur et fit disparaître le nom de son écran.

Il n'y avait pas d'elfes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Eiliime: **C'est ce que j'ai adoré dans cette fic', le fait que cela ne se passe pas vraiment dans l'univers Seigneur des Anneaux, Communauté etc...mais plutôt bien après, jusqu'à se mêler à notre époque.

Il y a quelques perles comme ça dans les fictions en anglais (en français je ne lis pas souvent mais il y en a sûrement aussi). Bonne lecture !

**Gaga-Ella: **Magique c'est bien le mot qui me venait aussi à l'esprit quand je lisais cette fic' au début. Et encore dans ce chapitre tu auras le droit à quelques pensées de la part de Legolas :).

Oui c'est sûr la réponse du prof va l'aider à avancer, et tu verras que ses recherches vont la mener assez loin, enfin j'en dis pas plus ^^

Et je te remercie, j'avoue que parfois j'ai peur que le texte soit trop lourd ou autre, c'est toujours un peu stressant. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Plume**: Chère lectrice anonyme, merci pour tes compliments, cela m'encourage énormément :). Voici le nouveau chapitre, à mon avis ça va te plaire ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un mari jaloux**

Quelqu'un était en train de caresser son épaule nue et son bras d'un touché aussi aérien qu'une plume. C'était tellement léger, que ça la chatouillait presque. Durant un moment elle pensa que Logan était revenu plus tôt, mais son contact n'avait rien de la tendresse qui se déployait à chaque caresse.

Son esprit embrumé réalisa qu'elle était dans un autre rêve : que la personne qui la touchait était l'elfe qui avait complètement chamboulé sa paisible vie organisée. Son cœur battit la chamade quelques secondes, puis la panique diminua lentement, comme un galet causant des ondes sur la surface d'un lac, se dispersant graduellement jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent définitivement. Elle rêvait encore. Elle l'avait à moitié attendu, et elle était préparée. Le temps pour la peur et la panique était terminé : cela devait stopper.

Alice ouvrit les yeux, voyant Legolas assit à ses côtés sur le divan.

Il y avait une expression impassible sur son visage, mais la gravité de son regard trahie un tourbillon d'émotion à l'intérieur de lui. En était-elle la cause ? Sa résolution vacilla. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point l'elfe avait besoin d'elle : elle pouvait sentir son besoin de lui grandir aussi. Elle se tourna pour reposer sur le dos, souhaitant étudier son visage plus profondément pour des réponses, mais il n'écarta pas sa main : à la place, il commença à faire courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, effleurant son sein droit avec le mouvement.

Legolas était au courant de la chose, Alice pouvait l'affirmer : ses yeux semblèrent s'assombrirent, et sa mâchoire se contracta, comme si leur contact était tortueux pour lui. _Et moi ? _Quelle torture de nier le sentiment étourdissant qui accompagne chacun de ses touchés ! Rassemblant toute sa volonté, elle s'assit sur le canapé, serrant les genoux contre elle. Avec consternation elle reconnue une pointe de satisfaction dans le sourire de Legolas, était-elle en train de rougir ? Est-ce-que son corps trahissait l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ?

Alice essaya de se concentrer un peu et de ralentir les battements fous de son cœur. Ca arrivait encore ! A chaque fois qu'il la touchait, elle devenait complètement perturbée. Etait-il possible de se sentir éprise d'une manière aussi réaliste dans un rêve ? Parce qu'elle était sûre que c'était le cas. Depuis le premier, l'elfe avait été la seule chose occupant son esprit. Le nombre de fois où elle avait dit au gens qu'elle voulait découvrir le contexte historique du mythe, qu'elle voulait juste en savoir plus à propos de cet, cet...elfe qui avait épuisé ses heures de sommeil depuis le premier songe.

_Fais chier !_

Elle était obligée de chercher compulsivement et de se tourmenter parce qu'elle savait, au plus profond d'elle, que Logan ne la satisfaisait pas entièrement. Sentant le fragment de son imagination caresser son épaule, elle s'admit finalement la vérité : personne ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir comme cet elfe le faisait et, bien sûr, aucun homme ne le pourrait. « Mais j'aime Logan », insista une partie d'elle-même, « Il est tout ce que je veux, vraiment ». _Tu aime tellement Logan, mais tu passes tout ton temps à prouver que l'amour de tes rêves est réel ? _Elle serra les dents, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Sa voix douce l'a sortit de ses pensées.

« Je suis confuse. »

« Toujours ? Je pensais que les choses étaient assez claires maintenant » Répondit-il avec surprise.

« Les choses sont loin d'être claires. »Lança-t-elle, devenant irritée une fois de plus face à sa façon de juger la situation si simple. Elle croisa les bras devant elle, « Cela doit stopper . »

« Arrêter ? Je pensais que tu aimais ça. », lui dit-il, taquin, laissant son doigt glisser de sa joue à ses lèvres, le descendant le long de son cou et de sa clavicule.

« Vous vous trompez fortement. » Réussit-elle à dire, avalant difficilement sa salive tandis qu'elle regardait le mouvement de sa main.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse, posant sa main sur son cœur. « Les battements de ton cœur me disent le contraire. »

Les joues d'Alice s'embrasèrent à l'amusement de sa voix. Elle se leva sans prévenir, s'écartant du canapé où elle était assise, pour se rapprocher de l'espace ouvert de la chambre. Un hoquet s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle découvrit la vue s'offrant à elle. Le soleil couchant jetait une lumière orangée sur la vallée où se situait la chambre et se répercutait sur les toits des maisons autour d'elle. Les jardins et ponts donnaient un air intemporel à la verte vallée, accentuant la beauté de la rivière rugissante passant à travers. Son esprit proposa le terme « pittoresque », mais elle sentit que le mot ne rendait pas assez justice au lieu. C'était magnifique. A couper le souffle. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu vivre heureuse pour toujours ici. Sa main couru le long du fin tissu drapé du plafond au sol et dansant gracieusement dans la brise. Elle était assez surprise de la capacité créative de son subconscient : comment un esprit humain pouvait créer quelque chose d'aussi éternel que la vue s'étendant devant elle ? Elle semblait magique : la sérénité de son atmosphère paraissait apaiser la tension dans son corps et la faire se sentir insouciante. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une création de son esprit ? Peut-être que c'était réellement construit par les elfes ?

« Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'informations sur des elfes comme vous. » Dit-elle soudainement, n'appréciant pas le ton fort de sa voix dans la quiétude de l'endroit.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre sa voix venant de la droite à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher.

« Les miens ont quitté ces terres depuis longtemps. J'ai observé l'Age des Hommes progressé et le souvenir de mon espèce devenir un mythe. Je ne suis pas surpris que nous soyons complètement oubliés. »

Alice détecta une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix, que ses yeux confirmèrent tandis qu'il se tournait pour la regarder. Ces fichus océans sans fonds. Elle semblait, à chaque rencontre, s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans ses abysses et la main de Logan était trop éloignée pour l'attraper et la tirer à la surface.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. La peine et le fardeau dans son regard était trop lourds à soutenir pour elle.

« A Fondcombe. » Répondit-il de sa voix musicale et son visage fut magnifié une fois de plus par son sourire. « Tu as toujours souhaité y venir. »

Le désir dans son regard était réapparu. Legolas se battait ardemment pour garder ses émotions à distance, mais la joie d'être de nouveau avec elle embrumait tous ses sens. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher, afin d'être sûre qu'elle était vraiment là. Jetant toute précaution par la fenêtre, il encercla sa joue de sa main et caressa ses lèvres avec son pouce.

« Mon cœur t'attend depuis si longtemps. »Murmura-t-il et Alice ne pouvait que rester immobile, engloutie par l'amour émanant de la créature en face d'elle. « Ne me laisserais-tu pas t'embrasser ? »

Sa requête était prononcée si tendrement, que pour une seconde Alice la considéra. Mais, soudainement, Logan apparu dans son esprit et elle se reprit immédiatement, écrasant la déception qu'elle avait senti à ne pas être capable de goûter ses lèvres qui n'avaient été créées que pour embrasser.

« Quoi ? Non, non vous ne pouvez pas ! » Son rire nerveux revint encore. Alice se sépara de lui, se giflant mentalement.

_Reprend-toi Alice. Reprend-toi._

L'elfe, cependant, ne semblait pas perturbé. Il paraissait amusé et déterminé à l'embrasser. Legolas s'avança vers elle comme un animal sauvage chassant sa proie et Alice ne s'arrêtait pas de reculer, se sentant curieusement excitée par l'aspect féroce de son visage. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle sentit le mur froid derrière elle et elle réalisa qu'elle était prisonnière dans un recoin.

_Putain, Alice, arrête de te sentir si excitée !_

Legolas ne manqua pas le souffle accéléré de la femme. Ses yeux verts faisaient de leur mieux pour le regarder avec obstination, mais il était encore plus déterminé qu'elle. Ils se tenaient tellement proche l'un de l'autre que leurs corps se touchaient presque. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête à un rythme lent, laissa entrevoir une grande confidence en son pouvoir de séduction.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse après l'avoir immobilisée avec son regard pendant quelques secondes.

« Ce n'est pas bien. » Vint le murmure haletant.

« Tu as déjà été embrassée avant ? » Sa voix ne pouvait cacher ni son amusement ni à quel point il aimait la taquiner.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu effrayée ? »

Bon Dieu, elle le détestait.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! »

Alice était pleinement consciente que ses protestations sonnaient comme celles d'un enfant pleurnicheur. Elle faisait de son mieux pour combattre son charme, mais il embrumait et fermait son esprit sans effort. La jeune femme savait qu'elle était sur le point de perdre la bataille quand une de ses mains poussa ses cheveux sur le côté, révélant son cou. Elle retint sa respiration quand il se baissa et déposa un doux baiser sous son oreille, puis un autre sur sa mâchoire, et finalement se redressa après avoir placé un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Ses lèvres planaient à quelques centimètres des siennes et elle pouvait sentir son souffle caresser son visage.

Elle respira son odeur. Hypnotisée par les aimants azur si près d'elle, le vert de ses yeux disparu quand elle les ferma et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avait-elle vraiment été embrassé avant ? Quelque chose en elle fleurit lentement et se répandit à travers ses nerfs, délicat et violent en même temps. Ses lèvres se mouvaient si naturellement contre les siennes et se pliaient si facilement à sa volonté. Elle ne protesta pas quand il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur, se perdant dans son goût. Etait-ce son imagination, ou avait-il réellement le goût de l'été ? Etait-ce même possible ?

Se complaisant dans les émotions suscitées par l'elfe, Alice dû admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais été embrassée de cette manière avant. C'était de la passion et elle ne pensait jamais la ressentir. La nouvelle sensation la surprit au début, mais petit à petit elle réalisa que la personne l'étreignant était tout ce qu'elle avait associé à ça : Legolas était le passé, le chevalier gentleman, le cavalier perdu qui la courtiserait pour satisfaire son amour passioné, celui qui traiterait les femmes comme des fleurs délicates et les aiderait à s'épanouir, celui qui l'embrasserait follement comme il le faisait en ce moment, demandant et doux en même temps...Legolas était l'amour passioné dont elle avait rêvé.

_Mais un rêve est-il suffisant ?_ Se questionna la partie saine de son esprit. Elle avait besoin de confort et de stabilité, n'est-ce pas ? Comment un rêve pouvait-il le lui offrir ? Comment un rêve pouvait-il lui offrir quoique ce soit ? Logan était protecteur et familier : sûrement être un peu ennuyée et solitaire était normal. Legolas était seulement un produit de son imagination...et elle était une personne très terre-à-terre.

« Attends...stop...s'il te plaît ! »

Legolas la regarda, confus, pendant qu'elle le repoussait et retrouvait sa respiration. Par les Valars, elle était la seule femme à l'avoir refusé deux fois !

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis désolée. » Dit-elle à voix basse, mais Legolas ignora ses protestations. Etait-elle encore timide ? Il alla pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle le poussa encore.

« S'il te plaît...J'ai...J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

Legolas se raidit. Il eut l'impression que tout l'air de ses poumons lui avait été retiré et se supplia mentalement pour respirer à nouveau. L'obscurité l'enveloppa tandis que les mots faisaient le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et finalement il inhala fortement, sa mâchoire se contractant avec rage.

Il s'était lié à elle et était devenu son mari. Il était presque mort à cause d'elle. Il l'avait attendu des milliers d'années. Il avait été sans espoir dans sa perpétuelle douleur pour aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, et gisait encore entre la vie et la mort dans son palace. Tout ça pour elle, la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, en dépit de leurs différences et des préjugés, des obstacles et des conséquences.

Et elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme.

Alice se recroquevilla sous l'intensité du regard coléreux de l'elfe. Il paraissait furieux et vraiment, vraiment effrayant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à rêver de lui, elle se sentit menacée par sa présence. Elle regarda en bref relief son visage acquérir son impassibilité habituelle pendant qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, ses mains glissant sur le mur. Il marcha à l'opposé de la chambre et s'arrêta, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et regardant au loin. Sa posture était rigide, et il ressemblait à une bombe prête à éclater dans une question de secondes.

E la pauvre Alice connaissait juste le bon code pour l'activer.

« Legolas, je suis désolée. Ecoute, je l'aime et ... »

« TU ES MA FEMME ! »Hurla l'elfe en se retournant et en envoyant en même temps la table basse avec la sculpture de verre dessus voler sur le sol et se briser en milles morceaux.

Alice tressaillit au volume de sa voix et au son du verre brisé, puis se pressa encore plus contre le mur. Elle était si profondément choquée qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait commencé à trembler.

« Tu es ma femme. » Répéta-t-il, marchant furieusement dans sa direction, «et tu ne peux aimer personne d'autre. Tu n'aimeras personne d'autre ! »

Alice glissa au sol afin de l'éviter, mais il attrapa ses poignets et la redressa, la jetant sans effort sur le lit. Elle tenta de s'asseoir, mais il fut plus rapide et la repoussa sur le matelas, se penchant sur elle, dangereusement proche de son visage.

« Je vais hanter tes rêves et te faire souvenir, et je ne m'arrêterais que quand je t'aurais. » Continua Legolas, sa poitrine se soulevant à cause de sa forte respiration. « Tu es à MOI et à personne d'autre. »

Ses yeux brillèrent avec férocité et Alice réalisa la véracité de ses mots :

Son cœur n'appartenait qu'à lui.


	7. Chapter 6

**Gaga-Ella: **Voilà la suite, un peu en retard désolé^^. Après le Legolas en colère, je te laisse avec le Legolas repentant.

**liizss: **Merci beaucoup! C'est sûr on le voit toujours gentil et souriant, mais j'aime aussi m'imaginer (et je ne suis pas la seule) qu'il a un peu plus de tempérament que ça ^^

**Désolé pour le léger retard, voici le nouveau chapitre comme promis!**

**(PS: A ceux qui suivent mon autre fic, La Princesse Oubliée, sachez que j'avance toujours dessus et que je me dépêche pour la reposter :) )**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Pétages de plomb, excuses et découvertes**

Jean attacha la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et descendit les escaliers rapidement, son mari Dylan sur ses talons. Entendre la sonnette à 3h30 du matin n'était jamais bon signe. Elle atteint la porte et ouvrit le judas pour voir qui était là.

« Alice ! » hoqueta-t-elle en déverrouillant la porte pour laisser entrer la jeune femme tremblotante. « Oh mon Dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Elle tâta la jeune femme afin de vérifier si elle était blessée, puis prit son visage en coupe pour rencontrer ses yeux larmoyants.

« Alice, est-ce que ça va ? Dois-je appeler Logan ? » Demanda Dylan, caressant son épaule en réconfort.

« Non, non...je vais bien. » Marmonna-t-elle, laissant Jean lui enlever sa veste humide et la suspendre au porte-manteau. Alice suivit distraitement son amie et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Ma chérie, tu n'aurais pas dû conduire jusqu'ici sous la pluie, tu aurais juste pu appeler, j'aurais... »

« Maman, qui est là ? » résonna une petite voix du haut des escaliers et Jean se retourna pour voir son fils regarder les trois adultes avec confusion.

« C'est personne George, retourne dans ta chambre. » Lui dit son père et le garçon obéit. « Je serais en haut avec les enfants. »Dit-il aux deux femmes, les laissant seules.

« Est-ce que tu veux une tasse de thé ou du café ? » Offrit Jean en se levant pour se diriger vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Oh, du café s'il te plaît ! Beaucoup de café pour me garder éveiller ! » S'exclama Alice, enfonçant son visage dans ses mains.

Jean la regarda les sourcils froncés en confusion, mais décida de ne pas poser de questions pour le moment. A la place, elle prépara le café, jetant quelques regards d'inquiétude en direction de la jeune femme recroquevillée sur le canapé. Elle prit les mugs de café et s'avança dans sa direction, lui en offrant un.

« J'ai ajouté du sucre et du lait. » L'informa Jean en s'installant à ses côtés.

Alice acquiesça et avala une gorgée. La femme blonde la regarda avec perplexité. Sa meilleure amie n'était pas du genre à avoir de pareils débordements ni à se montrer en pleurs à sa porte au milieu de la nuit. Elle était toujours trop forte, trop raisonnable, trop...impassible pour de telles crises. En vrai, depuis le temps qu'elle la connaissait, se serait bien la première fois qu'elle était dans un tel état. Ses yeux étaient rouges à force de pleurer et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Et Jean était sûre que ce n'était pas à cause de la soudaine tempête au milieu de l'été.

« Um... tu t'es disputée avec Logan ? » Cela semblait être la chose la plus probable.

Alice secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais des problèmes au travail. »

« Pas exactement... » Marmonna Alice et ses yeux devinrent humides une fois de plus.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel Alice, tu me fais peur ! As-tu un problème de santé ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Oui ! Avec mon esprit ! » S'exclama-t-elle, laissant ses larmes couler librement.

Jean se raidit. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de sa réponse. Elle se rapprocha d'Alice et la prit dans ses bras.

« Chérie, vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne comprends pas. » Lui dit-elle en lui frictionnant le dos. Alice s'écarta pour la regarder. Elle essuya ses larmes et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je...je ne plus dormir Jean! Je fais ces terribles rêves avec cet homme me disant qu'il est mon mari et...et... »

« Oh ma chérie, c'est à cause de moi !» Murmura Jean d'une voix coupable, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je te presse beaucoup trop pour que tu te maries et ça te donne des cauchemars ! »

« Non, Jean tu ne comprends pas ! Tu te souviens du mythe sur lequel je travaille ? »

Son amie la regarda avec confusion. Qu'est-ce que le mythe avait à voir avec tout ceci ? Elle acquiesça cependant.

« C'est le gars de la légende ! Il dit que je suis sa femme et que je dois le trouver pour que nous soyons finalement réunis ! Et cette nuit j'ai encore rêvé de lui et il s'est mis si en colère quand je lui ai parlé de Logan, que pour un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper ! »

_Mon Dieu, elle est devenue folle._

Jean ne pouvait que regarder Alice bouche bée tandis qu'elle pleurait une fois de plus, ses mains tremblant tellement qu'elle pouvait difficilement tenir sa tasse. Son amie avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Croyait-elle vraiment en l'existence d'un personnage de conte de fée ? Etait-ce des rêves ou des hallucinations ?

« Um...ma chérie...peut-être...» Balbutia-t-elle. Que pouvait-elle dire à ça ? « Alice, peut-être que tu as pris ce mythe un peu trop sérieusement. Je veux dire...tu as besoin d'une pause ! Oui, c'est ça ! Tu es trop stressée au sujet de ton travail et ça a commencé à t'affecter... »

« Je savais que personne ne me croirait. » Grogna Alice en tournant le dos à son amie.

« Non, Alice, écoute. Oui, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais quand tu es stressée toutes sortes de choses peuvent arriver. »

« Jean, c'était tellement réel ! Je peux te dire exactement comment la place sentait, je pouvais sentir la brise sur mon visage, et...quand il m'a embrassé... »

Jean haussa les sourcils en entendant ça, remarquant le rougissement d'Alice. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle, Alice ne rougissait jamais pour des choses comme celle-ci.

« Chérie...si il y a une autre...personne...dans ta vie qui... »

« Jean ! » Protesta-t-elle. Alice regarda son amie, semblant plus irritée par la direction que ses pensées avaient prises.

« Ok, désolé. » Elle leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et soupira. « Ecoute, Alice...je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. Peut-être le problème vient-il de ta relation avec Logan et parce que tu travailles sur ce mythe, les deux se mélangent dans tes rêves. »

« J'ai rêvé de cet homme trois fois Jean, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. » Rétorqua Alice en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de café.

« As-tu pensé...je veux dire...Dylan a un ami à l'hôpital, il est psychologue... »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et gémit. Super. Maintenant elle était officiellement considérée folle.

« Non, Alice, attend ! Je ne sous-entends pas que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. C'est juste...et bien, peut-être qu'il pourrait t'aider, c'est tout. » Expliqua Jean, son sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace. _C'était dit avec tellement de douceur, Jean, bien joué !_ Se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement. _Tu viens juste encore de qualifier ton amie de cinglée !_

Alice examina l'expression contrite de son amie et soupira une fois de plus. Elle n'avait pas espéré qu'elle comprenne. Elle-même ne comprenait pas de toute façon. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle aille consulter. Cela signifierait qu'elle était vraiment folle.

_Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu ne l'es pas ?_ Lui fit remarquer la voix agaçante dans sa tête.

« Je peux rester ici cette nuit ? »Dit finalement Alice et Jean accepta.

« Bien sûr. Je vais te préparer une chambre. » Répondit-elle, déposant un baiser sur sa tête, et disparaissant dans la chambre d'ami.

Alice baissa les yeux et regarda le mug dans ses mains.

« Bonjour, nouvel ami. » Murmura-t-elle avant de finir son café et d'aller aider Jean.

* * *

« Encore du café ? »

Résonna la voix de monsieur Friser, mais Alice ne releva pas les yeux de son écran.

« Mon nouveau meilleur ami. » Répondit-elle en levant sa tasse, l'ironie évidente dans sa voix.

« Ne t-ai-je pas dit de rester éloignée des mauvaises influences. » Dit-il à moitié sérieusement en soupirant. « Regarde toi, tu restes déjà tard au travail ! »

Alice rit et secoua la tête, monsieur Friser l'accompagnant de son rire tonitruant. Elle adorait le vieil homme. Il savait toujours comment la faire rire, même si elle n'avait jamais été aussi grincheuse dans sa vie que ce matin.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas le travail qui te tiens éveillée, ne me force pas à te faire prendre ce mois de vacances ! »

Alice sourit.

« Non...juste des mauvais rêves, c'est tout. »

Monsieur Friser râla.

« Et où est ton homme pour te réconforter ? »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est à Miami pour le boulot. Ne commencez pas ! »Le prévint-elle.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que son travail est plus important que sa magnifique petite-amie ? » Siffla-t-il en sortant de son bureau. « Je quitterais mon job, si ma femme souhaitait que j'éloigne ses cauchemars ! »

« C'est pour ça que votre femme vous aime monsieur Friser ! » Cria Alice et elle pu entendre son rire venant de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Elle secoua la tête avec gaieté et soupira. Après avoir regardé dans la direction que son patron avait prise il y a quelques minutes et avoir bu son café silencieusement, elle ramena son regard sur son écran.

Aucuns résultats pour Legolas. Aucuns résultats pour Fondcombe. Aucuns résultats pour Mirkwood.

Elle avait essayé tous les moteurs de recherches possibles sur internet et avait toujours fini avec les trois résultats ci-dessus. Ca commençait à devenir réellement agaçant.

Alice aurait déjà dû être convaincue que cela ne se passait que dans sa tête. Elle ne trouvait rien au sujet du mythe, ni au sujet des lieux où elle se situait dans ses rêves, ni même le nom de l'elfe. Tout cela était une création de son imagination, mais son cœur refusait obstinément de le reconnaître. Le professeur en Italie n'avait toujours pas répondu et Alice devenait impatiente. Elle a besoin d'une réponse et rapidement, avant qu'elle ne perde ce qu'il lui restait de bon sens.

Elle commença à mâchonner son crayon en réfléchissant. Legolas lui avait vraiment fait peur. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point sa forme svelte cachait force et agilité. Il l'avait jeté sur le lit avec tellement de facilité...

Elle gémit de frustration. Son corps s'embrasait encore. Qui pourrait le croire : elle, une partisane implacable de l'indépendance féminine, se sentant excitée par de telles manifestations de la dominance masculine ! Ce n'était certainement pas elle. Ou alors...si ? Peut-être était-ce son vrai moi et qu'elle le cachait depuis tout ce temps ?

Elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et recommença à mâchonner son stylo. C'était vrai, à cause de l'elfe, la sensation clichée de ces papillons dans son estomac prenait finalement un sens. Elle aimait sa manière d'être doux et dur à la fois, si prudent, si charmant, si attentionné, si imposant, si...

_Logan. Concentre-toi sur Logan._

Mais cette aura autoritaire autour de lui... il doit vraiment être un Prince ! Si élégant dans ses gestes et si fort et...

_Je répète, LOGAN._

Cette petite voix commençait à devenir vraiment agaçante. Elle délaissa son stylo et prit une gorgée de son café maintenant tiède. Il devait vraiment l'aimer – ou alors il pensait que c'était elle. Alice essaya de ses mettre à sa place. Cela avait dû être vraiment douloureux d'avoir dû l'attendre toutes ces années pour ensuite entendre qu'elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre...Elle aurait probablement tué la femme infidèle à mains nues.

Visiterait-il à nouveau ses rêves après ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle haïssait cette petite étincelle d'espoir au fond d'elle ! N'était-elle pas supposée être effrayée par ces rêves ? Et de l'elfe ? N'avait-elle pas terminée dans la maison de sa meilleure amie, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, à cause d'eux ?

Son cœur tomba dans son estomac quand elle réalisa : elle n'était pas énervée à cause du rêve en lui-même, mais parce qu'elle s'était disputée avec lui !

« Mon Dieu Logan, où est-tu ? » Gémit-elle en s'effondrant sur son bureau de désespoir. Il avait intérêt à revenir avant que la situation ne s'empire. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de cet être imaginaire !_ Je veux dire, c'est vraiment pathétique !_ Se réprimanda-t-elle.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait besoin de consulter après tout. Cette voix dans sa tête commençait à parler un peu trop.

* * *

Incroyable. Elle avait bu 5 cafés aujourd'hui, 2 Red Bulls, loué trois films pour passer la nuit, et s'était quand même endormie.

Elle reposait sur quelque chose de dur cette fois, cependant, elle se sentait bizarrement confortable. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit qu'elle était allongée sur un banc de pierre dans un jardin. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva l'elfe penché au-dessus d'un rosier, caressant délicatement les fleurs rouges sang et leur murmurant dans un langage musical. Il inclina ensuite la tête et coupa une rose avec précaution. Il se retourna et marcha lentement – et aussi timidement ? - vers elle, ses doigts parcourant les douces pétales de la fleur. La tunique bleue claire qu'il portait complimentait sa silhouette, le tissu de soie se tendant contre le corps en dessous.

Alice se leva et voulue mettre de la distance entre eux, mais se ravisa quand elle vit le regard peiné de l'elfe. Il s'agenouilla gracieusement en face d'elle et lui offrit la rose.

« Le rosier m'a laissé t'offrir une de ses plus belle rose. » Dit-il d'une voix douce et Alice jura que pendant un moment il semblait aussi jeune et innocent qu'un garçon de 19 ans. A ce point, elle dû se demander que âge il avait. 25 ans ? 26 ? Il ne pouvait pas en avoir trente ! « Je m'excuse pour mon comportement de la nuit dernière. C'était injustifié. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. » Continua-t-il, baisant doucement le dos de sa main.

La jeune femme le regarda ébahie, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle n'avait définitivement pas espéré ça. Lentement, la peur se dissipa à l'intérieur d'elle et pendant un moment elle crû qu'elle allait elle-même disparaître. Y avait-il de tels hommes cachés à New York ? Y en avait-il seulement ? Elle sourit et prit la fleur de ses mains, la portant à son nez. La fragrance l'enveloppa et elle la regarda avec surprise : c'était la rose la plus magnifique qu'on lui ai offert.

« Merci » Murmura-t-elle, ses joues rosissant une fois de plus. « Excuses acceptées. »

Legolas ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le pardonne si facilement après son emportement. Dans l'obscurité de sa solitude, la scène se rejouait encore et encore et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter la dure façon dont il l'avait traitée. Ce n'était pas lui ! Un elfe ne devrait jamais perdre sa patience. Cependant la jalousie qui avait surgit en lui l'avait transformé en bête sauvage, mordant et rugissant pour protéger sa possession.

La jalousie, une émotion tellement peu familière ! Le type d'envie qu'il avait éprouvé à voir l'amour d'Aragorn et Arwen, sachant qu'il n'expérimenterait jamais une chose pareille, était d'une nature différente. Elle contenait un goût plus amer et ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment de solitude et sa douleur. Mais savoir qu'un autre homme détenait le cœur de sa propre femme, qu'il osait toucher ce qui n'appartenait qu'à lui de le faire et d'être celui qui la réconfortait...cela avait provoqué un raz de marée à l'intérieur de lui, couvrant tous ses sens et aveuglant sa raison. C'était douloureux et insupportable.

Mais il avait eu assez de temps pour se calmer et penser plus clairement. Sa jalousie avait seulement réussie à lui faire peur et à la repousser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dorénavant était de l'arracher à cet homme. Sûrement, son cœur réaliserait son erreur, leurs âmes étaient liées et elle ne se sentirait réellement heureuse et complète qu'à ses côtés. Il avait l'intention de mener une guerre silencieuse contre cet homme il n'en avait jamais perdu, bien qu'il ait combattu dans un nombre considérable de batailles.

Il se releva lentement et lui offrit son bras.

« M'accompagnerais-tu pour une promenade ? »

Alice observa son sourire nouvellement confiant et essaya de ressentir de la réticence à l'accompagner, mais échoua lamentablement. Qui de sain d'esprit pourrait refuser cet être splendide ? Elle se leva et prit son bras avec hésitation.

« Avec plaisir. »Répondit-elle, un peu excitée de jouer le rôle de la dame d'autrefois.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, Alice devenant plus consciente de sa présence à ses côtés au fur et à mesure du temps. Elle ne portait pas attention à son environnement, mais tournait parfois la tête pour observer la personne à côté d'elle, ses yeux détaillant son nez droit, ses pommettes hautes et ses oreilles en forme de feuille. Elle avait un sentiment tenace de familiarité, mais elle l'ignora comme si ce n'était pas important. Cet elfe était tout ce que Logan n'était pas, cependant il manquait à Legolas une chose importante que son compagnon avait : il était réel contrairement à l'elfe. Même si son bras paraissait plutôt solide et dur sous sa main et que la chaleur qu'il dégageait lui causait trop de papillons dans le ventre pour être faux, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve. Elle se sentit même un peu coupable pour Logan, il ne l'a jamais traité d'une mauvaise manière. Peut-être qu'ils étaient un peu différents et peut-être qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de s'intéresser à certains de ses sentiments et pensées, mais il ne l'avait jamais blessé d'une quelconque façon.

C'était une trahison de s'amuser avec un autre homme, même si c'était en rêve. Bordel, elle était en train de fantasmer sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié si Logan avait fantasmé sur une autre femme.

Legolas s'arrêta subitement, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées. Ils avaient atteint une sorte de cour où un arbre blanc se tenait bien en vue. Elle se retourna pour regarder derrière elle et sa mâchoire se décrocha tandis que son regard rencontrait le majestueux bâtiment semblant avoir été taillé dans une montagne. Il était imposant et possédait le même genre d'ambiance que le Colisée et le Parthénon, les pierres pleines d'histoire. Elle se déplaça lentement en cercle pour absorber son environnement et remarqua que la cour se rétrécissait pour former une sorte de pointe. Alice sourit à Legolas et courut vers celle-ci, tenant sa robe dans ses mains pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans.

L'elfe inclina sa tête sur le côté, observant la jeune femme excitée courir à travers la cour. Les boucles rousses de ses cheveux s'abattaient contre le vent comme un feu vivant, la robe verte forêt faisant encore plus ressortir leur couleur. Valar, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Pendant un moment il pensa qu'il la voyait de nouveau courir le long des domaines d'Esgaroth, sa robe marron dansant sauvagement autour d'elle. Il était tellement heureux à ce moment là. Si insouciant, si léger et joyeux. Il s'éclipsait quand ses patrouilles l'amenaient près de Lacville et venait la chercher pour passer du temps avec elle au lac. Mais hélas ! Ces quelques heures en sa compagnie n'étaient jamais assez et il la désirait de plus en plus après chaque séparation.

Alice s'arrêta quand elle atteint le rebord, regardant en bas la vue à couper le souffle. Une ville entière gisait à ses pieds, se propageant en différents niveaux jusqu'à atteindre les hauts murs la protégeant des champs s'étendant à perte de vue. Elle réalisa soudain à quelle hauteur elle était au dessus du sol et recula de quelques pas, se heurtant à quelque chose de solide. Surprise, elle se retourna et se retrouva dans les bras de Legolas, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

« Ne reste pas trop près du bord. » La prévint-il doucement en la relâchant pour se positionner à ses côtés, à la déception des deux personnes.

« Quel est ce lieu ? »Demanda-t-elle, essayant de contenir son excitation. Le regard de l'elfe lui dit cependant qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué.

« Minas Tirith, la cité du Gondor. Nous nous trouvons sur les terres du palace royal. » L'informa-t-il fièrement.

« Me donnerais-tu un tour ou quelque chose du genre ? » Gloussa-t-elle. « Nous sommes dans un lieu différent à chaque fois. »

« Tu as toujours voulu voyager Alysse, de quoi te plains-tu ? »

Son sourire éclatant la désorientait à chaque fois.

« Je ne me plains pas, c'est juste...Attend, comment sais-tu que j'adore voyager ? » Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux se plissant en suspicion.

« Tu es ma femme, il est normal que je le sache. »

« Quoi ? Oh allez Legolas, sérieusement ! » Elle leva les mains en signe d'exaspération, se déplaçant pour se poser en face de lui.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu es ma femme et ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses choses que je sais sur toi. » Répondit-il, son regard tombant sur sa chevelure. « Comme comment tu trembles à chaque fois que je touche un point sensible sur ta nuque, » il captura une mèche rousse et testa la texture entre ses doigts, « comment tu entrouvres les lèvres pour moi à chaque fois que je t'embrasse, ou comment facilement ta peau rosie sous mes baisers et comment tu gémis mon nom quand je suis enfoui au plus profond de toi… »

La dernière partie chuchotée dans son oreille la liquéfia sur place. La chaleur dans la partie secrète de son corps ne révélait que trop profondément l'effet de ses mots sur elle. Elle respira à fond et ouvrit les yeux, qui s'étaient fermés de leur plein gré à l'entente de sa voix velouté. Le désir dans son regard la déborda presque. Il lui fallu toute sa volonté pour se reculer et lui tourner le dos afin d'observer la ville en bas. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les maisons de marbre blanc, mais le silence amena ses pensées sur un terrain glissant.

« Je n'ai trouvé aucun équivalent des lieux que tu m'as fait visiter sur Terre. » Dit-elle finalement, sa voix sonnant fragile à son grand désarroi.

« As-tu essayé de rechercher dans la Terre du Milieu ? »

« La Terre du Milieu ? » Répéta-t-elle confuse, lui faisant face une fois de plus. « Etait-ce un autre nom pour Europe ? »

« C'était le continent qui s'est lentement transformé en Eurôpê. » Répondit Legolas, son regard voyageant avec nostalgie le long des Champs du Pelennor.

« Eu-…Eu-rôpê… » S'évertua Alice, les sons étrangers semblant étrangement familiers.

« C'est ce que vous avez par la suite appelé Europe. » Répliqua l'elfe, se retrouvant à se demander une fois de plus à quelle vitesse les langues pouvaient se modifier.

Alysse soupira, paraissant confuse.

« Et qui l'a appelé Eurô- bref, le nom que tu as dit avant ? »

Legolas sourit, amusé de voir Alice se démener avec le mot.

« Les Grecques. »

« Les Grecques ? » Sa voix révéla un brin de surprise. « Bien sûr, c'est pourquoi cela semblait si familier ! »

Elle ne parla pas durant un moment, semblant perdue dans ses pensées, cependant Legolas attendait son prochain flot de questions : son Alysse ne manquait jamais de curiosité.

« Je ne comprend vraiment pas, comment connais-tu les Grecques ? »

« J'ai vécu à Athènes pendant quelque temps. » Répondit l'elfe, souriant au souvenir de cette ville.

« Athènes ? » Alice le regarda ébahit. « L'ancien Athènes ? »

Le sourire de l'elfe se fit plus amusé, révélant une pointe de satisfaction.

« A ton avis, qui a avertit Aristoclès de la destruction de Numénor ? »

Alice regarda l'elfe sans comprendre. Il avait l'air de savoir des choses qu'elle ignorait, bien qu'elle ait une bonne connaissance de l'histoire de ce monde. Peut-être était-il réellement qui il disait être…Mais qu'est-ce que Aristoclès avait à voir avec- Son corps se raidit quand elle réalisa. _Aristoclès était le vrai nom de Platon !_

« Tu veux dire Atlantide ? L'Atlantide de Platon ? » Sa voix sombra dans un murmure, effrayée que quelqu'un découvre le secret qu'elle venait juste de découvrir. « C'était réel ? »

Sa mâchoire se décrocha presque. Elle se tint la poitrine et essaya de respirer, puis couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains pour s'empêcher de crier de joie.

« Ce serait une histoire d'enfer pour la chaîne ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge en voyant l'air perplexe sur le visage de Legolas. « Désolé. » Murmura-t-elle rougissante, se calmant pour un moment. Mais avant que ledit moment ne passe, elle commença à sautiller tel un enfant, tapant ses mains de joie. Elle saisie le bras de Legolas et le traîna en direction des escaliers à l'entrée du palace.

« Allez, tu dois tout me raconter ! »

Legolas perdit presque son équilibre à cause du geste inattendue, mais ses réflexes elfiques firent en sorte qu'il reste sur ses pieds. Il rit à la vue de son excitation et la retint pour la ralentir.

« Attend, attend ! Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » Demanda-t-il en la rapprochant de lui.

« Ce que tu veux ! Je le jure ! » Répondit Alice, ignorant la signification de sa réponse dans sa hâte d'en apprendre plus à propos du mythe d'Atlantide.

« Tout ce que je veux ? » Répéta Legolas avec un sourire diabolique, prétendant réfléchir. « Un baiser alors ? »

Le visage d'Alice pâlit et son sourire disparu.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Dit-elle avec regret tandis que le regard de Legolas se faisait froid.

« A cause de cet…homme ? »

Le dédain dans sa voix était évident, mais l'elfe ne pouvait pas le retenir.

« J'aime cet homme Legolas. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Que possède-t-il que je n'ai pas ? »

L'amertume derrière la question prit Alice par surprise. L'aimait-il vraiment à ce point ? La peine émanant de l'être à côté d'elle était suffocante.

« Il est réel. Tu es un rêve. » Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Legolas secoua la tête et eut un rire sans joie. Il humidifia sa lèvre inférieure et regarda au loin.

« Alors comment un baiser pourrait te faire du mal, si je suis seulement un rêve ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, la regardant une fois de plus.

Alice baissa le regard, embarrassée, incapable de répondre. Il avait raison. Elle s'accrochait avec tellement de férocité à l'excuse que Logan était réel et qu'elle ne pouvait aimer un rêve, que sa question semblait raisonnable sur tous les aspects. Si c'était seulement un rêve, quel mal cela pourrait-il faire à Logan ? Pourquoi se culpabilisait-elle autant pour un rêve, quand elle savait qu'il ne le saurait jamais ? _Et il s'en ficherait probablement, _ajouta-t-elle amèrement. C'était juste un baiser. Un innocent baiser.

« Bien. » Répondit-elle en soupirant. « Mais tu dois garder ta promesse et tout me dire. » Ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt dans sa direction, le voyant arborer un sourire satisfait.

« Questionnerais-tu la parole d'un Prince ? »

« Es-tu réellement un Prince ? » Demanda Alice avec une voix remplie d'émerveillement.

« Oui. » Répondit-il souriant, la collant à lui. La jeune femme sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer quand il passa ses bras autour d'elle et qu'elle tomba dans sa forte étreinte. Il porta une de ses mains à son visage et se plongea dans son regard durant un moment. Si Alice avait pu voir son cœur, elle aurait vu l'amour, la passion et le désir suppliant d'être accordés sur ses lèvres. Mais elle avait déjà fermé les yeux, tandis que son visage se rapprochait du sien pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Alice se soumit entièrement à ses administrations et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent afin d'accueillir sa langue. Elle se perdit dans son goût, se relaxant lentement contre son corps. Legolas se recula, observa son visage troublé, puis pencha sa tête de l'autre côté pour attaquer ses lèvres une fois de plus. Alice ne pouvait que s'agripper à sa tunique, pendant qu'il faisait une lente exploration de sa bouche, se montrant parfois demandant, parfois doux et innocent. Ils perdirent tous deux la notion du temps. Aucun d'eux n'avaient ça en tête quand ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour le baiser, mais l'attraction et le désir les poussant l'un vers l'autre était impossible à nier. Quand Legolas se retira finalement, mordillant avec espièglerie ses lèvres, Alice ouvrit les yeux et reprit sa respiration. Elle était surprise de voir qu'il était aussi perturbé qu'elle et qu'il hésitait à la laisser partir. Il détourna finalement le regard et la relâcha.

L'elfe dû rassembler toute sa volonté pour s'écarter de la jeune femme, mais son esprit rationnel prit le dessus : il voulait la reconquérir et le baiser qu'ils avaient partagés était plus qu'assez pour l'instant. Il était vraiment important qu'il garde le contrôle sur ses émotions, même si il avait grande peine à le faire.

Il donna un sourire à Alice et enlaça son bras au sien, l'emmenant en direction du palace. La jeune femme hébétée le suivit machinalement, essayant de se remettre de ce qu'il appelait un baiser : elle le décrirait plus précisément comme une bombe nucléaire.

« La Terre du Milieu. » Soupira-t-il. « Par où commencer ? »

La curiosité et l'excitation d'Alice furent assez pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle se tourna pour lui sourire, gagnant un de ses magnifiques sourires en retour.

Tenant à sa parole, Legolas lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Il répondit patiemment et avec amusement à ses nombreuses questions, jusqu'à ce que la journaliste en elle soit satisfaite. Et quelque part dans un hall imposant, elle se retrouva allongée avec la tête sur ses genoux, écoutant sa voix mélodieuse et sentant ses mains passer dans ses cheveux d'une manière apaisante. Ce ne fut pas long pour qu'elle sente ses paupières devenir lourdes, mais elle combattue le sommeil vaillamment. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter maintenant.

« Dors, meleth nin (_mon amour)_.» Murmura-t-il, penchant sa tête sur le côté. « Demain je serais encore là. Jusque là, je veille sur toi. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent finalement et un sourire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres. Cette nuit, il savait qu'elle dormirait en paix.


	8. Chapter 7

**Eiliime: **Je te remercie, bonne lecture !

**Gaga-Ella: **Oui moi aussi je trouve ça normal que sa meilleure amie réagisse de la sorte, on ferait pareil je pense. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle ne vivra pas cette aventure toute seule et trouvera de l'aide ;)

Moi aussi quand j'ai lu l'histoire j'ai trouvé la théorie de l'évolution de la Terre du Milieu très intéressante, mais bon Tolkien avait expliqué qu'il s'était bien inspiré de l'Atlantide pour Numenor.

Bon et maintenant après le Legolas repentant, le Legolas fragile ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La peine d'un immortel**

Alice arriva en courant au bureau de monsieur Friser, ne se stoppant que quand elle entra en collision avec la porte, dont elle saisie la poignée afin de ne pas atterrir sur le derrière.

« Vous ne croirez jamais ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle à bout de souffle, ses yeux brillant d'excitation.

« Quoi, pas de café aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il en fausse surprise, les sourcils haussés.

« Atlantide est réelle ! »

La jeune femme sourit fièrement, comme si elle venait de découvrir le secret du voyage dans le temps, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Cependant, monsieur Friser haussa seulement un sourcil et la regarda comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

« C'est vraie ! » Insista-t-elle quand elle vit son incrédulité. « Elle était en faite appelée Numenor, et l'Europe Terre du Milieu et des hobbits, des elfes et des nains y vivaient ! » Continua-t-elle excitée, ses mains s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Monsieur Friser se tenait toujours immobile tandis qu'il écoutait la jeune femme haletante, fumant son cigare silencieusement. Alice attendit une réponse, mais il expira juste la fumée et se cala dans sa chaise, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

« Alice » Commença-t-il, la regardant sérieusement. « Tu as trente secondes pour sortir de mon bureau et je promets que je vais oublier ta petite crise. »

« Oh, allez ! » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Dehors, dehors, maintenant ! » La chassa son patron en agitant les mains. Alice obéit en soupirant.

« Bien, mais si cela s'avère en fait être une énorme histoire et que j'ai vraiment découvert Atlantide, je la vendrais à un autre canal ! » Dit-elle en souriant béatement et en sortant la tête haute.

« Et j'appelle John en bas pour lui faire savoir que vous n'êtes autorisée à boire aucune boisson contenant de la caféine ! » Cria-t-il après elle. « Elle est dingue. »

Alice atteint son bureau, sautillant presque d'excitation et riant comme une folle. Elle avait eu la meilleure nuit de sa vie ! Elle n'avait jamais dormi aussi bien et ne s'était sentie si reposée avant- et quel journaliste ne serait pas excité d'avoir découvert le plus grand secret d'Atlantide ? Elle tournoya sur elle-même, rentrant dans la dame sévère du département son, gloussa des excuses, ce qui lui valu un froncement de sourcils : et une secousse de tête, ce qu'elle manqua .

Mais qui s'en souciait ! La vie était incroyable, elle se sentait si rafraîchit et elle avait hâte de dormir à nouveau et d'en apprendre plus au sujet de la Terre du Milieu. Sa main fouilla dans son sac quand son téléphone sonna et elle le saisie distraitement.

« Allô ? »

« Salut bébé. » Résonna la voix de baryton à l'autre bout du fil, et Alice ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres, jetant quelques jurons dans son esprit. Elle avait totalement oublié Logan !

« Logan ! Bébé ! Tu me manques...Tu reviens aujourd'hui ! » Divagua-t-elle au téléphone, jetant son sac sur le bureau.

« Justement...c'est pour ça que j'appelle. »

« Oh ? »

« Ouai, hum...Je vais devoir rester ici pour le weekend... »

« Oh, d'accord ! »

_Bon, ça aurait pu sortir moins joyeusement._

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? » Sonna la voix confuse de l'autre côté. Alice se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle devait vraiment arrêter d'agir si stupidement.

« Uh...Si...je veux dire, non ça ne me dérange pas ! » Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre les idées en place. « Tu me manques vraiment, mais je comprends que tu doives rester. Je suis assez occupée avec l'histoire sur laquelle je travaille, alors... »

« Tu es au boulot ? »

« Ouai. »

Un soupir fut entendu du téléphone.

« Bébé, on est samedi. Tu es supposée être en weekend. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Jean ? »

« Logan, s'il te plaît... »

« Alice, tu travailles trop. Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu. » Continua-t-il en soupirant à nouveau.

Leur querelle n'était pas nouvelle. Ils avaient déjà débattus quelques fois sur le sujet et le résultat était toujours le même : Alice utilisait son indépendance comme un bouclier et professait que son job était sa liberté. Elle refusait d'être esclave des convictions de Johan, qui voudraient qu'elle travaille moins et reste à la maison un peu plus souvent...comme une femme obéissante.

« Logan, pouvons-nous éviter de parler de ceci au téléphone ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Okay, je suis désolé. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Tu le sais. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle referma le couvercle de son portable pour mettre un terme à la conversation et le jeta sur son bureau. Et bien, cet échange avait mis un frein à son enthousiasme. Elle avait été si obnubilée par Legolas et toutes les choses extraordinaires qu'il lui avait raconté, qu'elle avait complètement oublié son copain – sa propre relation de 5 ans ! La personne avec laquelle elle vivait ! Elle gémit quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait juste de dire à monsieur Friser : il devait probablement la croire folle ! Que pensait-elle ? _C'était seulement un rêve, _pensait-elle avec consternation.

Les choses étaient réellement en train de déraper et elle refusait toujours d'arrêter d'espérer sa prochaine rencontre avec le Prince elfe. Et ce n'était pas seulement leurs conversations qui lui manquaient, mais aussi ses baisers. Inconsciemment elle toucha ses lèvres. On ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme cela avant. Il réussissait à la faire se plier à sa volonté si facilement avec seulement des baisers...Serait-elle capable de lui résister si il tentait quelque chose de plus ?

Elle gémit au flot d'images censurées se jouant dans son esprit. _Bon sang Alice ! Tu fantasmes au sujet d'un personne imaginaire ! _ Avait-elle autant besoin de sexe ? Qui sait, peut-être que quand Logan reviendrait les rêves stopperaient.

Elle se tourna vers son ordinateur et saisie son clavier. Elle avait tellement aimé la nuit précédente. Ce n'était pas seulement grâce aux choses qu'il lui avait dites, mais aussi les lieux où ils se trouvaient à chaque fois. _Tu as oublié de mentionner son touché, ses baisers, son odeur, ses incroyables yeux bleus, son sourire de tueur, ses magnifiques cheveux, son corps parfait, sa poigne d'acier, ses douces manières, et – oh ! - sa voix de velours, _lui lista son esprit tandis qu'elle tapait le mot de passe de sa boîte mail. Les voix dans sa tête se stoppèrent net quand elle vit le sujet d'un mail écrit en italien...et l'adresse du professeur Bianci ! Elle cliqua sur le message, son cœur battant comme un fou, et se pencha sur l'écran avec anticipation.

« _Mademoiselle Green,_

_J'ai lu votre message avec beaucoup d'attention et je suis très intéressé par votre projet. J'ai effectivement effectué quelques recherches sur le mythe que vous avez décrit, qui est populairement connu comme le mythe du « Prince Enchanté ». J'ai eu la chance d'acquérir des papiers originaux datant du Moyen-Age, qui est la source pour la plupart de mes recherches. Je serais ravi de vous aider et de partager les résultats de mon étude._

_Cordialement, _

_Professeur Pierro Bianci. »_

« Oui, oui ,oui ! » Cria-t-elle - ne se préoccupant pas des gens au même étage – agitant son point d'une manière comique. Elle envoya des baisers à son écran d'ordinateur et tournoya sur sa chaise de bureau, mais s'arrêtant brutalement en s'éclaircissant la gorge maladroitement. Mr. Friser se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec un sourcil haussé. Il semblait assez choqué. Il ne dit rien, mais secoua sa tête pour la énième fois ce matin, et s'éloigna lentement en s'appuyant sur ses béquilles.

Alice se pencha en avant pour voir si il était parti, puis éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Putain de oui ! »

« Langage ! » Vint la voix sévère de son chef de quelque part à l'extérieur de son bureau.

« Désolé ! »

* * *

Il lui fallu beaucoup de temps pour finalement s'endormir. Elle était tellement excitée, pensant à son prochain rêve et à ce qu'elle apprendrait – ou mieux, ce qui pourrait arriver – que le sommeil l'avait totalement quitté. Elle se tourna sur son côté gauche, puis sur la droite, et essaya ensuite de se mettre confortable sur son estomac, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle avait même essayer de boire du lait chaud avec du miel pour faciliter le processus, mais ce ne fut seulement qu'après qu'elle se soit installée sur le canapé et avoir allumé la télévision que la fatigue la poussa au sommeil.

Cette fois, la douce brise ne l'alarma pas ni ne l'emplit de peur. A la place, les papillons dans son ventre commencèrent leur folle danse et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent pour une raison complètement différente. Elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva Legolas assit en face d'elle, un regard indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle réalisa qu'elle était assise dans ce qui ressemblait à un fauteuil et que ses jambes reposaient tranquillement sur les genoux de Legolas, qui les caressait des genoux aux chevilles.

« Tu as les plus belles jambes que je n'ai jamais vu. »Murmura-t-il et elle reconnue le désir dans son regard : avec tellement d'intensité qu'il était difficile de le manquer, même pour un humain. Elle arracha ses jambes à son contact en soudain embrassement, ne savant pas exactement pourquoi elle venait de faire ça.. Peut-être parce qu'elle appréciait vraiment son touché et qu'elle souhaitait secrètement que ses mains voyagent un peu plus haut.

Alice secoua la tête, lavant son esprit des pensées interdites. Legolas fit rapidement disparaître ce qui semblait être un regard de déception de ses yeux et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Elle détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard, et découvrit que la chambre dans laquelle elle était n'avait pas de plafond, encore moins de murs. Elle semblait sortir des branches autour d'elle, un toit de feuilles dorées les protégeant du ciel au-dessus d'eux. Les étoiles leur faisaient des clins d'oeil à travers les branches et pendant un moment elle cru qu'elle pouvait les toucher.

« Où sommes-nous ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'émerveillement.

« Pourquoi ne le découvres-tu pas par toi-même ? » La défia-t-il en souriant avec espièglerie, faisant signe en direction de l'espace ouvert de la pièce.

Alice se leva et courut presque jusqu'au bord de leur chambre, ses pieds martelant bruyamment le plancher. Un halètement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle vit l'assemblage des habitations, l'entrelacement des ponts se tenant à différents niveaux en dessous d'elle, et les petites lumières brillant à travers les écorces d'argent des arbres géants.

« Le Bois Dorés » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, puis se tourna vers l'elfe. « Nous sommes en Lothlórien ! » Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, tournant sur elle-même et riant comme une enfant. « Nous somme dans un talan ! »

Legolas acquiesça et sourit, mais fut surprit quand elle s'abaissa soudainement en face de lui et qu'elle s'appuya sur ses genoux, posant ses mains sur son menton.

« Pouvons-nous explorer? » Dit-elle avec un regard suppliant, puis sourit, trépignant d'excitation.

Legolas respira fortement afin d'effacer les dangereuses images ses formant dans son esprit en la voyant s'agenouiller en face de lui. Ses yeux vert forêt le regardaient et brillaient avec tellement d'innocence, qu'il ramenèrent des souvenirs à caractère très intime. Un peu plus et il perdait le contrôle.

« Très bien. » Arriva-t-il à dire avec un sourire crispé et Alice se leva, souriant largement et tapant des mains joyeusement. Sincèrement, elle n'avait aucune idée du désir qu'elle avait éveillé à l'intérieur de lui.

Il se leva gracieusement et Alice le surprit une fois de plus quand elle attrapa ses mains et qu'elle le tira hors du talan pour descendre les escaliers qui les amèneraient au sol. Un sourire satisfait ornait ses traits. Elle était enfin plus à l'aise avec lui. C'était un changement drastique par rapport à la première fois, quand elle était si effrayée par lui, comme si il était un horrible monstre qui allait la blesser. Mais maintenant elle souriait et était plus ouverte dans ses gestes, comme l'Alysse dont il se souvenait : celle qui lui avait prit son cœur, avec son comportement spontané et son caractère fougueux. Il la suivit, tandis qu'elle se perdait dans l'entrelacement des habitations, des ponts et des escaliers, s'arrêtant de ci de là pour toucher les élégantes sculptures sur le bois ou admirer la vue depuis un talan, et parfois caresser l'écorce lisse d'un mallorn ou examiner avec émerveillement une feuille dorée. Finalement, il descendirent les dernières marches et se retrouvèrent sur l'herbe.

Tournant en cercle, Alice observait son environnement. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sous une pluie scintillante de magie, dans un lieu ou le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tout avait un lent et fluide mouvement, du vent au bruissement des feuilles et à l'eau s'écoulant dans les fontaines. Elle marcha paresseusement, ses doigts courant le long du marbre délicatement sculpté des statues et se trempant dans l'eau des fontaines. Elle jeta un regard à Legolas, qui la regardait adossé à un arbre, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il détourna le regard quand elle le surprit en train de l'observer.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose qui l'avait offensé ? Peut-être qu'elle l'avait négligé à cause de son excitation. La jeune femme étudia son profil avec précaution, tandis que ses cheveux blonds bougeaient dans la brise. Il semblait si jeune, si innocent, si...fragile. Elle s'avança timidement vers lui, son corps se balançant à un rythme de musique imaginaire, et il tourna la tête pour lui faire face. Elle essaya de s'immiscer dans ses pensées, mais il portait encore ce masque illisible sur son visage et son regard semblait détourner délibérément son attention.

« Quel âge as-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement, effrayée de déranger les bruits de la nature autour d'elle.

Legolas sourit et regarda le ciel un moment. Il se tourna finalement vers elle.

« Je suis assez âgé. » Fut sa réponse énigmatique.

« Ce qui est combien exactement ? » Insista-t-elle, sa curiosité ayant été piquée.

« J'ai perdu le compte. Quelques milliers d'années, je pense. »

Il déplia les bras et les appuya contre l'arbre, ses paumes touchant l'écorce et son visage regardant au loin. Etait-il en train d'éviter de la regarder ? Sa réponse ne surprit pas Alice. C'était naturel, il était endormi depuis je ne sais combien de temps ! Si il avait vraiment vu l'Europe dans son ancienne gloire, alors le sort devait en effet avoir été jeté sur lui il y a des milliers d'années et l'avoir gardé jeune jusqu'à maintenant.

« Non, je veux dire avant que tu ne sois endormi. » Expliqua-t-elle en tripotant nerveusement sa robe. Elle avait commencé à se sentir intimidée par sa présence à nouveau.

« Et bien, j'ai déjà vu quelques milliers d'hivers avant cela. » Répondit-il en la regardant, amusé en voyant le choc inscrit sur son visage.

Alice le fixait ébahie, la mâchoire décrochée. Oh, il plaisantait, c'était ça ! Il était impossible d'avoir vécu si longtemps! Et sûrement il ne paraîtrait pas si jeune ! _Je veux dire, comment est-ce possible ? Il est comme les immortels dans Highlander ou...ou..._Son esprit arriva à court de théories stupides et elle secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Ne m'as-tu pas demandé quel âge j'avais ? » Répondit-il avec le même sourire amusé, agissant comme si il n'y avait rien de bizarre dans sa réponse.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Personne ne vit si longtemps ! » S'exclama-t-elle en plissant les yeux de suspicion.

« Les elfes si. » Legolas haussa les épaules.

Oh. Elle se passa mentalement la main sur le visage, réalisant que ça pourrait être possible, vraiment possible. Elle ne savait rien des elfes, après tout. Elle lissa les plis invisibles de sa robe. Elle se sentait si embarrassée de faire des telles suppositions, comme elle le faisait habituellement. Autant pour la nature curieuse des journalistes.

Si amusant qu'il était de la voir se démener pour retrouver sa confiance, Legolas décida de lui épargner tout sentiment inconfortable.

« Les elfes sont immortels. » Dit-il en se séparant de l'arbre et en enlaçant son bras au sien. « Nous ne vieillissons pas, et nous pouvons mourir que si nous sommes sérieusement blessés durant une bataille ou de chagrin. » Continua-t-il en la guidant à travers la cité, sous l'ombre joueuse des arbres.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais aimé ça. » Commenta-t-elle avec scepticisme et Legolas se tourna pour la regarder. « Cela semble très...solitaire. »

Ils atteignirent la côte d'une rivière courant sous l'ombre des grands arbres. Legolas désigna les racines d'un arbre, couvertes de coussins protégés par une tente au tissu transparent, dont les extrémités inférieures s'agitaient comme des drapeaux dans le vent. Alice sourit. Cela lui rappelait ces mystérieux bars sur une île Grecque qu'elle avait visité, avec les coussins et les draps blancs dansant dans la brise marine, sous la lumière des bougies et de la lune. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arbre et s'installèrent sur les coussins. Elle plaça ses jambes sous elle et s'appuya sur l'arbre pour regarder Legolas, le dos contre le tronc, observant la rivière devant lui. Il était une fois de plus devenu silencieux. L'elfe semblait troublé cette nuit, et cela n'échappa pas à Alice, bien qu'elle n'arrivait que rarement à déchiffrer ses pensées.

Elle regarda elle aussi la rivière, son esprit envahit d'étranges pensées. L'immortalité était quelque chose que les humains avaient toujours recherché depuis l'Antiquité. Les guerriers mourraient glorieusement afin qu'on se souvienne d'eux après qu'ils soient partis, les artistes conservaient leur esprit vivant dans leurs œuvres et les personnes importantes continuaient de vivre grâce à leurs actions dans l'Histoire. Mais d'un autre point de vue, était-ce aussi génial et glorieux que cela semblait être ? Aurait-elle aimé vivre pendant tellement d'années ? Ne serait-elle pas devenue fatiguée après tout les efforts et la peine ?

« Ce serait terrible d'avoir perdu quelqu'un et d'avoir à supporter la douleur pour toute l'éternité. » Dit-elle soudainement, exprimant ses pensées à voix haute.

Legolas se tendit à ses côtés.

Elle avait touché un point sensible. En fait, elle avait trouvé sa blessure et avait plongé un couteau dedans, le tournant dans la plaie de la manière la plus déchirante qui soit. Pourquoi, pourquoi après avoir été gratifié de quelques heures en sa compagnie, même si c'était en rêve, pour lui rappeler des souvenirs si douloureux ? Pourquoi ? Il se tourna vers Alice, mais elle paraissant en profonde réflexion.

« Mais tu as dit que les elfes dépérissaient de chagrin. » Continua-t-elle et Legolas baissa le regard en entendant ses mots. Une pensée soudaine apparue dans son esprit et s'assembla avec les faits déjà existants, apportant une nouvelle réalisation dans la lumière.

« As-tu...as-tu dépérit quand... » Elle ne pouvait pas terminer sa question, voyant la souffrance sur son visage. Elle se maudit elle-même en réalisant intérieurement qu'elle posait des questions trop privées et probablement douloureuses aussi. Legolas paraissait profondément perturbé.

« Presque. » Répondit-il d'une voix tendue en détournant une fois de plus le regard en direction de la rivière, celui-ci se troublant, tandis que des souvenirs se rejouaient dans sa tête.

...

_« Vous laisserez-vous mourir alors ? » la voix fatiguée du vieux sorcier résonna derrière lui._

_« Je n'ai pas le choix. » Répondit sèchement le Prince après un moment, tout en continuant à observer la reddition de la forêt à l'automne, tout comme il s'abandonnait à la mort._

_« Il doit y avoir une raison qui vous ferais rester. » Tenta à nouveau le sorcier. Legolas se retourna brusquement pour le regarder, se demandant où il avait trouvé la force de le faire._

_« Il n'y a rien qui me retient ici et vous le savez. » Sa voix sonnait étrangement tranchante à ses oreilles. Il ne s'était pas entendu parler depuis longtemps. « J'ai tout perdu !J'ai combattu ma dépression quand j'ai appris sa mort seulement pour le bien de mes amis. Maintenant qu'ils sont partis...Maintenant que tout ce qui me les rappelle a disparu... »Finit-il en regardant ailleurs._

_Gandalf ne répliqua pas, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées._

_« Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir de Valinor, Mithrandir. » Dit soudainement Legolas._

_« Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû, si vous aviez décidé de partir quand le moment était venu. »_

_« Je n'aurais pas trouvé la paix là-bas! Ou n'importe où ailleurs à part les Cavernes de Mandos ! » Gandalf croisa son regard intense. « Ne voyez-vous pas ? » La voix de l'elfe était maintenant douce et brisée. « J'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais et ce dont je me suis battu pour ! »_

_Le magicien détourna le regard à sa dernière phrase. Legolas l'observa tandis que ses yeux prenait un éclat distant._

_« Il y a encore de l'espoir. » Dit Gandalf._

_Il ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Il était fatigué d'entendre les vides sympathies et les efforts infructueux pour faire de lui ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être à nouveau : vivant._

_« Elle renaîtra. »_

_Son cœur manqua un battement. Réincarnée ? Son Alysse ? Comment était-ce possible ?_

_« Que dîtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, son cœur s'emplissant du pouvoir depuis longtemps oublié de l'espoir._

_« Elle se réincarnera, Legolas Thranduilion. Mais cela n'arrivera que dans des milliers d'années. »_

_L'espérance de l'elfe fut courte. Il ne tiendra pas si longtemps. Il s'éteignait rapidement et la vie s'échappait de lui en un flux constant. Il était trop tard. Pas même l'espoir ne serait capable de le sauver._

_« Mais son amour le pourra. » Dit le sorcier avec un sourire secret, lisant probablement ses pensées._

_Gandalf marcha lentement dans sa direction et assit son corps fatigué sur le lit à côté de Legolas, soupirant lourdement. « Je vous endormirais. » Continua-t-il en le regardant, un étrange scintillement dans le regard. « Vous souvenez-vous de la Rivière Enchantée de votre patrie ? J'ai toujours une flasque de cette eau sombre en ma possession. Vous dormirez : et oublierez. Je ferais devenir le palais invisible pour les yeux humains, excepté durant la pleine lune en Octobre. C'est un ancien sort qui a rarement été utilisé. Seul les enfants avec leur âme pure et Alysse seront capable de le voir, pour qu'elle puisse vous trouver quand le temps viendra. »_

_Legolas était confus._

_« Comment me reconnaîtra-t-elle ? »_

_« Elle n'aura aucun souvenir de sa vie passée et de vous : vous devrez l'aider à se souvenir. »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Vous trouverez un moyen. Et votre esprit sortira alors de son profond sommeil. » Le magicien s'arrêta pendant un moment et se pencha vers le Prince pour capter son entière attention. « Mais retenez mes mots ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à lui montrer quoi que ce soit, seulement à l'aider à trouver son chemin ! » Il prononça la dernière phrase avec détermination et pressa le bras de l'elfe pour insister sur son avertissement._

_L'elfe acquiesça et prit un grande inspiration. Les Valars ne l'avaient pas abandonné après tout._

_« Je dois maintenant retrouver la flasque et le sort. » Lui dit le magicien en se levant. « Restez en vie jusqu'à ce que je revienne. J'essaierais de revenir aussi vite que je peux. » A ça, il commença à s'éloigner, mais Legolas l'appela et Gandalf se retourna._

_« Merci » Dit le Prince d'une voix douce et le magicien acquiesça en souriant._

_..._

« Legolas ? » Sa voix délicate le ramena aux Bois Dorés et il se tourna pour rencontrer son regard inquiet. _Ma douce Alysse_, pensa-t-il tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. _Tu es finalement là..._Elle encercla lentement son visage avec sa main, le regardant toujours avec inquiétude.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ton touché est à la fois agréable et une torture. » Murmura-t-il en couvrant sa main avec la sienne, la faisant lentement glisser de son visage. Il la laissa reposer sur le coussin et regarda ailleurs une fois de plus.

Alice le regarda silencieusement, alors qu'il reposait sur les oreillers en face d'elle, ses yeux observant encore les lumières vacillantes sur la surface de la rivière, le reflet des étoiles brillant joyeusement. Elle se força à respirer et l'action fit se contracter sa poitrine douloureusement. Tellement de peine ! Tellement de douleur dans ce regard! Tellement d'amour et de désir, tellement d'envie ! Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'une personne pouvait contenir autant d'émotions. Un triste poème avait été récité devant ses yeux, car ceux de l'elfe parlaient de la sublimité de ses sentiments – ses sentiments pour elle ? Etait-elle réellement la femme qui lui avait causé autant de chagrin ? Elle regarda Legolas une fois de plus. Il paraissait si vulnérable. Si seul. Si souffrant. Mais ce ne fut pas la pitié qui la fit se rapprocher de lui : non. C'était un sentiment plus fort, mais toujours évasif pour la jeune femme.

Alice s'appuya contre l'elfe, le haut de son corps reposant pratiquement sur le sien. Le visage de Legolas se détourna de la rivière pour la regarder, confus et surprit. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle le surprenait cette nuit, mais celles-ci étaient loin d'être déplaisantes. Elle verrouilla son regard au sien et glissa une fois de plus ses doigts sur sa pommette haute. Legolas retint sa respiration en anticipation.

« Je souhaiterais me souvenir. » Murmura-t-elle et Legolas caressa son visage quand elle prononça les mots. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la nuque de l'elfe et sur la peau exposée par le col ouvert de sa tunique, lui arrachant un frisson. Elle aplatit sa main sur sa poitrine et sentit les durs muscles en dessous, ne manquant pas la brusque inspiration qu'il prit. Son propre désir la rendait étourdie mais elle n'était pas encore assez perdue dedans pour oublier la réalité. « Mais j'ai une autre vie maintenant avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sa main cessa son mouvement sur son abdomen et il la saisie, sa forte prise douloureuse. La frustration dans son regard la surprit.

« Ne parle pas de lui. Pas ce soir. » Supplia-t-il en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens.

« Aide moi à me souvenir. »

Sa demande fut prononcée dans un doux murmure, aucun des deux ne brisant leur regard.

Legolas sembla hésiter un moment, puis il plaça sa main sur sa nuque, la rapprocha de lui, et leurs lèvres se verrouillèrent dans un baiser fougueux. Il était teinté de besoin, de passion, de désir, et d'une pointe de désespoir, alors que Legolas caressait sa langue avec la sienne, désireux de se familiariser à nouveau avec son goût. Se familiariser ? Non il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Ni son touché, ni son odeur. Ils avaient été gravés dans sa mémoire en tant que douloureux rappels de la joie qu'il pensait ne jamais ressentir à nouveau. Mais son contact maintenant, tandis qu'elle se relaxait finalement dans ses bras et qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou pour se coller encore plus à lui, était une lumière d'espoir pour le futur : l'espoir qu'elle le retrouverait et qu'ils seraient finalement réunis.

L'elfe plaça ses bras dans son dos, pressant son corps contre le sien, glissant lentement sa main gauche sur sa taille, l'autre soit enfouie dans ses vagues rousses ou prenant en coupe son visage. Il la retourna habilement et Alice gémit contre ses lèvres au changement de position. C'était la première qu'elle était autant excitée par un homme. L'attitude dominante de Legolas faisait des merveilles sur son corps brûlant de désir. Il quitta ses lèvres pendant une seconde, puis les attaqua une fois de plus, embrassant, mordant, léchant, suçant...Ses mains couraient le long de ses côtes, à deux doigts de la toucher plus intimement, mais il réussit à se retenir. Cette femme était sienne : et il supprimerait cet exemple d'homme incapable de son esprit une bonne fois pour toute.

Alice savourait le sensation de son corps sur le sien, ses mains voyageant sur ses muscles tendus. Alors c'était ça la passion. C'était ce qu'il manquait à sa relation avec Johan et elle doutait qu'un autre homme de son époque serait capable de faire preuve d'autant de passion que Legolas. Ils imitaient juste stupidement le genre de comportement observé dans les films, essayant d'être quelqu'un en qui ils ne croyaient pas. Le Prince la clamait sienne avec habileté, sa domination ne l'intimidant pas, mais la chérissant comme une fleur délicate : son agression ne la blessant pas, mais au contraire l'enflammant encore plus.

Se perdait-elle dans ce rêve ? Se laissait-elle aller dans quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir, qui la laisserait misérable dans la vraie vie ?

Alice le repoussa gentiment, Legolas brisant à contrecœur le baiser. Ils se regardèrent tous deux étourdis pendant un moment, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Les yeux de l'elfe étaient vitreux de luxure et les joues d'Alice rougissantes de désir. Sa gorge lui parut soudainement sèche. La jeune femme le poussa doucement pour s'asseoir. Legolas attrapa sa main quand elle fit signe de partir.

« S'il te plaît reste avec moi. » Murmura-t-il. « Laisse-moi te tenir dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. »

Ses yeux se faisaient suppliant et trahissaient son état fragile. Elle pouvait rester avec lui cette nuit. Cela ne causerait aucun mal. Et, pour être honnête avec elle-même, rien ne serait plus réconfortant et apaisant que son étreinte.

Elle se rassit lentement et s'adossa à Legolas. Il sourit en enveloppant un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher un peu plus que ce qu'Alice espérait. Tellement proche, qu'elle pouvait sentir la preuve de son désir, alimentée par leur moment intime. Elle choisit cependant de l'ignorer et sentit bientôt l'elfe passer la main dans ses cheveux, sa douce respiration provoquant la chair de poule sur sa peau, en même temps qu'elle caressait sa joue. Elle se sentait tellement confortable. Tellement apaisée. Tellement complète. Et ce fut pas long pour qu'elle s'endorme avec un sourire satisfait inscrit sur le visage.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Comment nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?**

Alice observait le temps maussade à l'extérieur. Il avait plu ces derniers jours, dérangeant l'habituel été bouillant de New York. La sonnerie du téléphone la fit sursauter. Elle posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse en face d'elle, réalisant avec un froncement de sourcils qu'elle était devenue accro à la boisson, et se pencha pour saisir le téléphone.

« Allô ? » Sa voix semblait fatiguée.

« Alicia ! »

Elle rit en entendant le surnom que Marisa lui avait donné.

« J'espère vraiment que tu vas cesser de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule. »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu me rappelles plus une Alicia qu'une Alice ! » Protesta Marisa en blaguant, prenant bien garde de prononcer « Alicia » de la manière la plus agaçante possible.

« Il n'y a presque pas de différences entre les deux. »

« Alors pourquoi continues-tu de geindre ? »

Bon, elle marquait un point, cependant Alice ne l'admettrait jamais.

« Peu importe. » Murmura-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer le rire moqueur de son amie.

« Alors, à quelle heure seras-tu là? »

« Uh...je ne pense pas que je viendrais aujourd'hui. »

Alice pouvait parfaitement imaginer la tête de son amie. Tous les dimanche, elle et ses amis avaient coutume de déjeuner ou de dîner chez l'un d'eux, et ce jour là c'était chez Marisa. Cependant, Alice était loin d'être dans l'ambiance pour de telles réunions : cela ne ferait qu'accentuer sa solitude et son besoin de voir Logan.

« Al, on est dimanche. Tu ne devrais pas rester seule. » Marisa s'arrêta pendant un moment et Alice su qu'elle se demandait si elle devait exprimer ses pensées ou non.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marisa ? » Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

« Jean m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien dernièrement... »

Alice gémit, levant les yeux au ciel. _Fais confiance à Jean pour garder un secret_, pensa-t-elle avec irritation. Cette femme ne savait juste pas ce que le mot « discrétion » voulait dire.

« Marisa, je vais parfaitement bien. Vraiment, j'ai juste quelques bricoles inachevées, parce que j'ai fais des heures supplémentaires au travail. »Mentit-elle, et elle pria pour que son amie n'insiste pas.

« Oh d'accord ! J'ai oublié de te demander : le projet avance bien ? Ma belle-mère m'a informé de ta visite. »

Alice grimaça à la mention du mythe et soupira « Oh, ça avance pas mal. Je pense que je tiens quelque chose. »

_Ouai. Au milieu d'un labyrinthe dont tu ne trouveras jamais la sortie_, commenta la voix dans sa tête, accompagnant sa remarque par un reniflement de dédain.

« C'est bien. » Répondit Marisa, devenant une fois de plus silencieuse. « Tu es sûre de ne pas venir du tout ? Logan est partie et je ne veux pas que tu restes seule. »

_Mais tu l'es. Tu l'as toujours été, c'est juste que tu ne le savais pas..._ parla une nouvelle fois la voix dans sa tête, cette fois sur un ton plus doux.

« Ca va aller Marisa, ne t'inquiètes pas. Merci d'avoir appeler. » Répondit-elle et elle entendit Marisa soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

« Très bien, j'abandonne. Mais je vais cuisiner un peu plus, au cas où tu te déciderais à nous rejoindre. »

« Merci ma chérie. Bye. »

Alice garda le téléphone collé à l'oreille, écoutant la tonalité après que Marisa ait raccroché et fixant l'espace vide en face d'elle. Elle se sentait mal. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir ses amis, ni Logan, ou n'importe qui d'autre... cependant elle ne voulait pas non plus rester toute seule.

Elle voulait être avec lui.

Entendre sa voix, se sentir enveloppée dans sa chaleur et sa force, être embrassée par ses douces lèvres...

_Mon Dieu, cela ne peut arriver._

Elle serra les bras autour de son corps et se cala dans le canapé, observant les morceaux de ciel gris se faufiler entre les massifs buildings. Quelle différence avec le ciel étoilé de la Lothlorien, ou l'horizon bleue claire, s'étendant à l'infinie quand elle se tenait dans la citadelle de Minas Tirith. Le ciel de sa vraie vie était d'un gris terriblement terne, copiant la monotonie et la solitude à l'intérieur d'elle.

Honnêtement, elle avait été satisfaite de sa vie avant. Pas contente, mais satisfaite et c'était assez pour elle. Cependant, une fois que vous aviez goûté au fruit défendu et avoir été émerveillé par ses délices, vous ne pouviez pas retrouver « l'innocence » que vous déteniez avant. Alice avait acquis l'inévitable connaissance pécheresse de la passion et du vrai bonheur, et donc elle avait soif de plus. Elle se sentait coupable, croyant que ce qu'elle ressentait était de l'avidité. Mais elle était seulement un être humain dans le besoin d'un autre.

Seulement il n'était pas humain.

Ni même un être, étant donné qu'il n'existait nul par ailleurs que dans son esprit.

Un tel gâchis. Un chaos sans fin dans la vie organisée de la journaliste new-yorkaise. Juste quand elle pensait qu'elle allait plutôt bien... Comment pourra-t-elle être la même envers Logan après avoir rencontré cet être magique ? Comment pourra-t-elle l'embrasser sans penser au goût d'été de Legolas et aux sensations qu'il évoquait en son sein ? Au début elle avait peur de lui et cherchait à reposer son esprit en présence de Logan – sa voix à l'autre bout du fil avait calmé ses nerfs. Mais les jours, ou plutôt les nuits passant, l'elfe commençait à occuper ses pensées plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle avait lutté pour combattre l'intense solitude qui l'avait envahit quand elle s'était réveillée et n'avait pas trouvé les bras de l'elfe enveloppés autour d'elle. Elle avait essayé d'effacer de son esprit l'expression de chagrin de Legolas la nuit précédente, et le désespoir dans ses baisers. Elle essaya de taire ses sentiments, d'arrêter de se sentir concernée, mais son cœur était tenu dans un poigne d'acier par l'inquiétude. Elle tenta de penser au retour de Logan et de se forcer à le manquer. Elle essaya même de l'appeler, mais raccrocha après avoir tapé les premiers chiffres de son numéro.

Que pourrait-elle lui dire, de toute façon ?

Oh, comment elle lui ferait face quand il reviendrait, ça elle ne le savait pas. Comment pourrait-elle le câliner, quand son esprit s'égarait du côté du Prince blond, elle ne le savait pas non plus.

Tout ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'une personne n'existant seulement que dans ses rêves.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et cacha son visage dans ses bras, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues en abandon.

Alors elle pleura : pour la beauté de son cœur s'éveillant pour la première fois avec passion, et l'impossibilité pour cet amour d'éclore.

* * *

Elle ne sursauta pas à la main glissant dans ses cheveux. Son cœur ne commença pas la course folle accompagnant habituellement le début de ses rêves. Un satisfait et paresseux sourire apparu sur son visage, quand elle sentit un léger baiser être déposé sur son épaule nue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, accueillant la vue de l'elfe blond devant elle, dont le visage était gracié par un de ses petits sourires.

C'était tellement différent par rapport à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans ses rêves. Toute la peur dans son cœur s'était transformée en un chaleureux et confus sentiment qui s'était répandu dans ses veines. Cependant, les papillons dans son ventre ne s'arrêtaient jamais de danser en sa présence. Elle était sûre que, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'ils seraient réunis, son cœur palpiterait d'excitation. Cela n'avait jamais été comme ça avec Logan, ou avec n'importe quel autre homme qu'elle avait rencontré, pour ainsi dire.

_Mais ce n'est pas un homme. Et il n'est pas réel._

Son sourire se teinta d'une pointe de tristesse à cette pensée et Legolas remarqua son changement d'humeur immédiatement.

« Tu es troublée. » Déclara-t-il doucement, son front se plissant en inquiétude.

Alice secoua la tête en tentant un petit sourire, puis se releva en position assise.

« J'ai eu une journée difficile, c'est tout. » Mentit-elle, ignorant délibérément le regard dubitatif que l'elfe lui donna.

Elle observa les environs, réalisant qu'elle avait été couchée sur un canapé devant un feu, brûlant au milieu d'un sombre hall décoré avec de lourdes tapisseries. Il semblait en dégager une lumière dorée, alors que les rayons du soleil couchant tombaient à travers les hautes – mais étroites – fenêtres et illuminaient les meubles en bois. Elle se leva, marchant lentement jusqu'au trône situé un peu plus loin dans la salle, ses doigts glissant sur les dessins sur le bois.

_Des chevaux._

Se retournant, elle observa les scènes capturées en glorieux détails sur les tapisseries suspendues au mur, les chevaux prenant une fois de plus une place proéminente. La salle entière était un oxymore : elle possédait un air royal mais rustique, rien de comparable aux claires, élégantes et sophistiquées lignes du Gondor. Le mobilier était brute et en bois, pas comme le marbre délicat de la salle du trône à Minas Tirith.

Alice se tritura les méninges afin de se rappeler le nom du lieu. Legolas lui avait parlé d'une bataille dans une contrée où les chevaux étaient adorés et où les gens étaient appelés « Dresseurs de chevaux »...

« Rohan ! » Se rappela-t-elle finalement, faisant une fois de plus face à Legolas qui acquiesça.

« Nous sommes à Edoras, dans le Château Doré. » Confirma-t-il en souriant. « Je vois que tu as prêté attention à tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. »

« Je la trouve fascinante...Tellement de cultures, tellement d'Histoire inconnue ! »

L'étincelle dans ses yeux apparue à nouveau. Comme elle le faisait quand il lui racontait des contes, et à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à Lacville : tellement impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur le monde. Il se leva gracieusement et tendit la main, Alice marchant vers lui et entrelaçant timidement ses doigts aux siens.

La présence de l'elfe l'intimida une fois de plus et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une adolescente. Un simple sourire ou touché venant de lui la rendait toute chose. A ce moment, la légère caresse sur sa main avec son pouce était assez pour rendre ses terminaisons nerveuses chatouilleuses. Elle souhaita silencieusement qu'il la prenne encore dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse comme il l'avait fait dans son rêve précédent. Mais elle se réprimanda rapidement pour avoir laisser la situation prendre le contrôle de ses sens. De telles pensées, décida-t-elle, étaient interdites : leurs réalisations ne la laisserait qu'en désirer plus au petit matin.

Ils atteignirent la sortie du château et marchèrent jusqu'au début des marches de Meduseld. Alice regarda les maisons en bois simple sur la colline, dont un bâtiment sortait de l'ordinaire en raison de sa taille et de sa splendeur.

« Quel est ce bâtiment là-bas ? » Demanda-t-elle, désignant l'imposante structure.

Legolas se pencha vers elle, sa joue touchant presque la sienne, supposément pour mieux voir ce qu'elle montrait du doigt. Il n'y en avait pas besoin, bien sûr, puisque qu'il savait exactement de quelle construction elle parlait : mais son besoin d'être près d'elle et son parfum de fleur de vanille étaient irrésistibles.

« Ce sont les écuries. » Répondit-il de sa voix de velours, un frisson parcourant Alice quand elle sentit son souffle balayer sa joue. « Le peuple du Rohan a un grand respect envers ses chevaux. »

Alice se tourna pour le regarder, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent, chacun désirant renouveler les actions de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mais tous deux se retenant avec une volonté de fer. Legolas se stoppa au dernier moment, tandis qu'il commençait à se pencher vers elle : il ne voulait pas perdre ce précieux petit morceau de confiance qu'il avait gagné en l'effrayant une fois de plus.

Voyant Legolas se retirer, Alice sortit brutalement de sa torpeur : Comment sa résolution était facilement influencée par sa simple proximité ! Elle était contre de telles actions intimes, même si elles se rejouaient encore et encore dans son esprit, la faisant désirer plus. Mais elles étaient mal. Tout ceci était mal.

Le vent fort qui paraissait vivre de façon permanente au sein des Rohirrims à Edoras balaya ses vagues de feu comme des bannières, faisant bouger ses cheveux dans une folle course autour de son visage. Elle ne se soucia pas de les remettre en place, et continua à regarder au loin, en profonde réflexion. Legolas fronça les sourcils. Elle était plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Trop silencieuse en fait. Quelque chose la tracassait, mais il connaissait bien sa femme : elle n'en parlera que quand elle l'aurait décidé.

La jeune femme fit finalement un pas en avant et commença à descendre les marches de Meduseld rapidement. Elle pouvait sentir la tension dans chaque fibre de son être. Les sentiments étaient là : forts, douloureux et très évidents, mais les souvenirs étaient absents. Elle connaissait l'elfe à ses côtés, et en même temps non.

Elle sentait cette connexion spéciale avec lui, mais ne pouvait l'expliquer. Elle ne pourrait pas dire quand elle avait été formée. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir de rien à propos d'eux. Cependant ce sentiment tenace de familiarité faisait le tour de son esprit, tirant la langue à Alice pour son incapacité à se souvenir.

Et cela la frustrait fortement.

Elle descendit finalement les dernières marches et vagabonda dans les allées de la petite ville. En fait, cela ressemblait plus à un village pour elle, venant d'une ville densément peuplé semblait presque hantée. Le sinistre silence enveloppant tous les lieux qu'ils avaient visités était toujours un peu énervant. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive autour d'eux : ils seraient toujours tous les deux à errer sur des terres vides. Cela lui rappela un peu ces jeux PC avec lesquels elle avait l'habitude de jouer adolescente : seulement les lieux ici faisaient plus réels. Le bois des maisons était abîmé, les routes avaient été beaucoup foulées et l'eau était intacte dans les abreuvoirs. Elle s'attendit presque à tourner à un coin et à trouver des gens s'occupant de leurs chevaux ou faisant leurs corvées quotidiennes, mais il n'y avait personne ici.

Elle aperçut le reflet de Legolas dans l'eau et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tristement. Il se tenait derrière elle, un regard inquiet sur le visage. Il savait qu'elle était troublée, mais attendait patiemment qu'elle en parle. _Il me connaît si bien !_ C'était incroyable. A chaque rencontre, elle était de plus en plus convaincue de la véracité de ses mots. Comment le croire, si lui-même n'était pas réel ?

« Comment est-il possible de nous rencontrer en rêve ? »

Alice se retourna pour regarder l'elfe après avoir prononcé sa question, sa tête se penchant sur le côté tandis qu'elle observait ses traits. Elle essaya une fois encore de trouver une faille chez lui, mais c'était comme tenter de trouver des angles sur une balle : impossible.

« C'est un privilège de notre race. Nous pouvons visiter les mortels en rêves ou en visions. Cependant, nous deux sommes aussi liés par le mariage, nos âmes s'appellent. » Répondit-il, gardant ses yeux attachés aux siens. « Ces mondes s'animent sous tes yeux comme ils ont été gravés dans ma mémoire. Ce ne sont pas de vraie lieux que tu visites, Alysse, seulement des souvenirs. »

Alice se tint silencieuse pendant un moment, essayant d'enregistrer l'information dans son esprit. C'était tout à fait logique, cela expliquait pourquoi il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Elle ne répondit pas et commença à dessiner des motifs sur la poussière du sol avec son pied, ses yeux suivant le mouvement distraitement.

« Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ton désarroi, Alysse. »

Elle le regarda, voyant l'inquiétude dans son regard. La jeune femme était dans une humeur terrible aujourd'hui. Cela avait été une horrible sensation de se réveiller seule avec la pluie qui tombait, quand elle aurait dû être dans ses bras...

Legolas releva doucement son menton, la forçant à arrêter d'éviter son regard, mais fut surprit de voir les larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. L'une d'elles s'échappa, coulant lentement sur sa joue, mais son pouce interrompit sa course en la séchant.

« Mon amour- »

« S'il te plaît Legolas, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. » Murmura-t-elle, plaçant ses doigts sur ses lèvres afin de stopper les questions sur le point d'être posées. Elle se recula, sa main tombant à son côté.

Les lèvres de l'elfe chatouillaient là où elle les avait touchées, et il combattit le besoin de poser les siens sur sa bouche rosée. A la place, il fit ce qu'il lui fut demandé et entrelaça son bras au sien pour commencer une de leur habituelle marche à travers les villes représentatives de la Terre du Milieu. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'oeil, fronçant les sourcils en la voyant plongée dans ses pensées. Il sursauta presque quand elle parla à nouveau.

« Dis-moi Legolas...comment nous sommes-nous rencontrés ? »

Le visage de l'elfe se para d'un sourire.

_Le Prince elfe était assis sous un vieux sycomore à l'ouest des rives du lac, un peu plus loin de la ville construite dessus, caressant distraitement l'écorce et laissant l'arbre lui raconter ses secrets. Il était sur le point de revenir d'une mission que son père, le Roi Thranduil de Mirkwood, lui assignait souvent. Cette tâche était différente de ses habituelles patrouilles dans les bois sombres de son royaume et il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Son père semblait lui avoir attribué cette mission de négociation commerciale avec un but précis : il était temps pour son fils d'apprendre les responsabilités du trône. Il remercia les Valars que les gens de Lacville aient du respect et de la crainte envers le Roi elfe, car ils ne lui avaient pas rendu la tâche difficile. Cependant, les regards ébahis et les pointages de doigts des humains avaient commencé à le rendre mal à l'aise. Au moins, il n'avait pas rencontré de nains. Ca, aurait été très gênant !_

_Il savourait la vue de la ville et du lac une dernière fois, appréciant les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissant timidement dans le ciel sombre. Juste quand il était sur le point de monter son cheval, il entendit des doux bruits de pas sur l'herbe. Il demeura silencieux, observant avec curiosité une jeune femme faisant rapidement son chemin vers le lac et remplir quelques fioles d'eau. Elle était tellement pressée, qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué._

_Legolas cependant, avait été intrigué par le roux vif de ses cheveux : il se distinguait si évidemment de sa robe brune, qu'il semblait impossible de ne pas être fasciné par la couleur. Etant d'une très bonne humeur, il décida d'approcher la jeune femme et de lui parler. Il était réellement curieux de connaître la raison d'un tel empressement si tôt le matin. Mais surtout, il souhaitait voir si le visage rougissant de la demoiselle pouvait rivaliser avec le rouge de ses cheveux : les humaines semblaient rougir en étant simplement dans la même pièce que lui._

_Il se releva et marcha lourdement, essayant de faire connaître sa présence à la femme. Sa tête se tourna de suite dans sa direction et elle se figea. ''Tellement d'années à être voisins, et les gens de Lacville sont toujours déconcertés par notre présence ! '' pensa Legolas avec amusement. Une paire d'yeux vert forêt observa son apparence avec admiration, les lèvres de la fille s'écartant légèrement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les tâches de rousseur éparpillées sur son petit nez, ce qui lui donnait un air innocent : elle était une enfant adorable._

_« Bon matin, belle demoiselle. Le jour est encore jeune, et vous êtes tellement pressée, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si une bête monstrueuse vous chassait ! Dans ce cas, je serais heureux d'offrir mes services ». Dit Legolas d'une voix veloutée, ajoutant une petite révérence._

_La jeune femme le fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable durant un moment, puis cligna des yeux, collecta les fioles et se leva. Reculant de quelques pas, elle rangea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d'une manière transpirant l'embarras et se força à sourire._

_« Mon seigneur, vous semblez oublier que les humains ne dispose pas d'autant de temps que les elfes. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. » Répondit-elle formellement, puis en saisissant le bas de sa robe, elle commença à marcher rapidement vers l'ouest._

_''Une langue bien pendue '' pensa Legolas avec amusement. '' Ses cheveux ont dû être teintés par le feu de son cœur !''_

_« Ah, vous vous dirigez vers l'ouest. Une coïncidence, puisque c'est aussi ma route ! Peut-être pourriez vous me faire l'honneur de votre compagnie ? »_

_Alysse leva les yeux au ciel quand elle entendit - malgré les battements accélérés de son cœur - le sifflement de commandement de l'elfe derrière elle et les sabots de son cheval alors qu'il galopait vers lui. Elle n'était pas assez idiote pour croire à ses flatteries, mais n'était pas non plus immunisée contre son charme. Elle avait rencontré beaucoup d'elfes des bois dans sa vie, et seulement des sourires polis et quelques salutations formelles étaient échangées. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient fait bondir son cœur hors de sa poitrine, car aucun ne __possédaient un visage et une voix si belle, comme celui marchant à ses côtés en ce moment._

_« Mon seigneur, je suis très pressée et vous ne feriez que ralentir mon voyage. » Lui dit-elle de façon rigide, en évitant de regarder ses yeux bleus, sinon elle perdrait tous ses moyens._

_« Je vous assure, mon cheval est très rapide. Je suis certain qu'il sera capable de rester au même niveau que vous. » Répliqua l'elfe d'une voix amusée et elle se retint d'éclater de rire. Qui aurait cru que ces hautains être immortels avaient un sens de l'humour ! Alysse essaya de le dissuader de l'accompagner une fois de plus : elle ne serait pas capable de faire correctement son travail avec la présence écrasante de l'elfe à ses côtés._

_« Sûrement, votre seigneurie peut trouver une meilleure compagnie que ma personne. »_

_C'était un guerrier : elle pouvait le deviner par son arc et ses dagues attachées à sa taille, ainsi que par son carquois rempli de flèches. Ses habits étaient de couleurs marrons et verts, sa cape de velours cachant la plus grande partie. Elle osa un nouveau regard vers son visage, et son souffle resta coincée dans ses poumons. Il devait être l'elfe dont toutes les femmes parlaient en ville : un représentant du Roi des elfes, envoyé pour négocier la vente de vin._

_« Quelle meilleure compagnie que la fille du feu elle-même ! Je peux déjà sentir la chaleur des flammes dans vos cheveux. » Dit-il d'une voix grave, attendant de voir l'effet que ses mots auraient sur son visage._

_Ce fut une teinte rosée qui colora ses joues à la place du vif rougissement espéré,et qui fit ressortir ses yeux verts. Legolas ne pouvait retenir le petit sourire amusé dû à l'embarras de la jeune __femme, mais décida de cesser sa torture. Les humains et leurs réactions étaient tellement fascinantes pour lui !_

_« Vous parlez d'un voyage, cependant je ne vois pas d'autres compagnons et une jolie dame telle que vous ne devrait pas voyager toute seule. »_

_Alysse remarqua la gravité qui avait soudainement prit place sur son visage, réalisant qu'il ne la taquinait pas cette fois._

_« Je fais ce trajet plein de fois tous les étés et je n'ai pas encore trouvé de raison d'avoir peur de le faire par moi-même. » Dit-elle en réarrangeant les fioles dans ses mains, surprise de sentir le poids sur ses épaules lui être enlevé. Choquée, elle regarda l'elfe poser le sac sur sa selle, mais elle fut encore plus étonnée quand sa main enveloppa la sienne, extrayant de son emprise trois flacons. Elle arracha sa main, comme brûlée par le feu, et essaya de ralentir les battements de son cœur. Par les Valars, elle ne reviendrait pas vivante de ce voyage !_

_Legolas attacha les flacons sur la selle de son cheval, confus, se demanda pourquoi son contact l'avait affecté de cette manière. Il fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées quand la femme à ses côtés s'éclaircit la gorge._

_« Mon seigneur. » Commença-t-elle mal à l'aise. « Je suis tout à fait capable de faire ce chemin toute seule, je vous l'assure. Ce n'est pas si loin, de toute façon. »_

_« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous tellement pressée ? »_

_« Mon père possède une boutique d'épices et je dois rassembler les gousses de vanille des fleurs avant que leurs pétales ne se ferment. » Répondit Alysse, bien qu'un peu réticente de donner de telles informations à un étranger, même si l'elfe ne semblait pas __vouloir la blesser : en fait, il avait été trop protecteur avec elle._

_« Ah, alors nous prenons la même route ! » S'exclama Legolas, qui pour une raison inconnue se sentait extrêmement content de savoir qu'il voyageraient ensemble. Les fleurs de vanille poussaient en bordure de la forêt proche du palace de son père, dans l'humidité causée par la Grande Rivière au milieu de l'été. Il était très friand de leur parfum, et était maintenant capable de comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme sentait comme un jardin remplit des magnifiques fleurs._

_La fille semblait mortifiée. Etait-elle si effrayée par lui ? Mais la belle couleur rose colorant ses joues révélait le contraire. Alors Legolas éclata de rire, ce qui fit Alysse cligner des yeux à la beauté du son._

_« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me donner votre nom, belle demoiselle ? »_

_Après avoir passé des siècles dans la cour de son père, Legolas avait maîtrisé l'art de la conversation polie à la perfection : et il avait été émerveillé plus d'une fois par l'effet qu'il avait sur les dames._

_« Mon nom est Alysse, mon seigneur. » Répondit la jeune femme, donnant une révérence maladroite, en essayant de garder un rythme rapide._

_« Alysse. » Répéta Legolas. « Un nom magnifique, je suis Legolas. » lui dit-il, inclinant un tant soit peu la tête en donnant un sourire à la femme. « J'ai bien peur que vous n'arriverez à temps. » dit-il après quelques minutes de silence, observant le soleil apparaissant finalement au dessus des montagnes au loin._

_Alysse se tourna vers lui avec inquiétude._

_« Vous pensez vraiment ? Je n'aurais pas dû dormir autant ! » S'exclama-t-elle en soupirant d'agacement. « Je vais devoir courir alors ! »_

_« Courir ? » Legolas haussa un sourcil. « Tout le chemin vers la forêt ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! » Lui dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers les arbres._

_Legolas laissa échapper un petit rire en regardant la jeune femme saisir ses jupons dans ses mains et courir sur les champs d'Esgaroth, ses cheveux de feu volant derrière elle. Elle était un spectacle enchanteur et Legolas était toujours émerveillé par la fraîcheur des âmes mortelles. Il les avait toujours trouvé de merveilleuse compagnie._

_Alysse continuait de courir, ignorant sa respiration laborieuse, qui la ferait éventuellement ralentir. Pour le moment, elle appréciait le vent caressant son visage et la liberté qu'elle ressentait à regarder le sol bouger rapidement sous ses pieds. Elle se demanda furtivement si l'elfe suivait, quand elle entendit le son des sabots derrière elle. Elle poussa un petit cri quand un bras fort s'enroula autour de sa taille, l'amenant sur le dos du cheval pour l'asseoir devant son propriétaire._

_Alysse regarda l'elfe ébahie, essayant de reprendre sa respiration à la fois de la course et de s'être soudainement retrouvée sur les genoux de l'elfe._

_« Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? » Elle ajouta rapidement « mon seigneur » quand elle reprit ses manières._

_« N'est-ce pas plus confortable comme cela ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant, feignant l'innocence totale. « Nous volerons avec le vent et atteindrons la forêt avant que vous ne le réalisiez ! »_

_« Mais...mais...mon seigneur ! » Commença-t-elle, essayant de mettre de la distance entre elle et les bras de l'elfe. C'était impossible, cependant, puisque que son emprise sur sa taille se resserra : et il le fit à juste titre, ou elle serait tombée du cheval du seigneur elfe. « Je ne peux monter avec vous ! »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-il, ses sourcils se haussant d'amusement._

_« Ce n'est pas approprié ! » S'exclama-t-elle en totale horreur. L'elfe ne portait-il aucune attention aux murmures qui se répandraient dans la ville si quelqu'un les voyait ?_

_« Il est sûrement moins approprié de laisser une dame courir tout le chemin jusqu'à la forêt par elle-même. » Répondit-il calmement, les coins de sa bouche se tournant soudainement vers le haut d'une manière diabolique. « De plus, rien ne serait plus agréable que d'avoir une si belle dame dans mes bras. »_

_Son sourire se fit enfantin quand les joues d'Alysse acquirent la teinte rosée complimentant tellement ses yeux, mais il décida de prendre pitié de la pauvre fille mortelle en voyant l'embarras clairement inscrit sur son visage. Peut-être n'était-elle pas confortable avec le flirt ? Mais comment était-ce possible, quand on était aussi jolie qu'elle ? Décidant que cela n'avait pas d'importance, il engagea une conversation amicale avec Alysse tandis que son cheval galopait vers son domicile._

_Legolas rit du tempérament de la jeune femme : ce n'était pas souvent qu'il trouvait un sens de l'aventure chez une femme. Elle était si avide de découvrir le monde, posant questions après questions quand elle se débarrassa enfin de sa timidité. Malheureusement, Legolas ne pouvait répondre que d'après les connaissances qu'il détenait en étudiant les livres, n'ayant pas voyager si loin de sa patrie non plus. Mais cela semblait être assez pour la jeune mortelle, dont les joues rougissaient d'excitation, ses yeux brillant sous le soleil levant._

_Alysse eu un soupir de soulagement quand la lisière de la forêt fut en vue : une minute de plus dans les bras de l'elfe et elle était sûre de perdre la tête une fois pour toute. Elle s'était sentie bizarrement relaxée durant leur promenade, reposant contre lui, ses bras la serrant fermement, son odeur envahissant son esprit déjà embrumé par sa douceur. Les hommes de Lacville ne sentaient pas si bon. Est-ce que les rumeurs secrètement murmurées au coin du feu, racontant que les elfes étaient des êtres magiques, faisant tomber les mortels sous leur charme, étaient vraies ? L'elfe l'avait-il ensorcelé pour que son cœur ressemble à un oiseau battant rapidement des ailes dans la cage de sa poitrine ?_

_Le cheval ralentit à l'entente du doux murmure de commande de son maître, alors qu'ils approchaient la première ligne d'arbres. Bien assez tôt, ils se retrouvèrent sous les bras protecteurs de la forêt, le parfum vanillé des fleurs enveloppées autour des arbres flottant jusqu'à eux. Legolas stoppa l'animal et regarda autour de lui, avant de gracieusement descendre de cheval. Le pouls d'Alysse s'accéléra quand il saisit sa taille et l'amena lentement en face de lui. Les deux restèrent figés pendant quelques secondes, se questionnant sur l'effet inexpliqué que leur proximité avait produite. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, ils se regardaient comme si ils remarquaient l'autre pour la première fois._

_Legolas fut le premier à s'écarter, prenant une profonde inspiration et regardant une fois de plus autour de lui tout en essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Il était loin d'être un jeune garçon et n'était certainement pas étranger aux voies du cœur. Au moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait sur le moment. Il s'approcha de l'arbre et passa gentiment ses doigts sur les pétales des fleurs._

_« Celles en bas se sont déjà fermées : le soleil ne peut désormais plus les atteindre. Mais celles plus haut son encore ouvertes. » Commenta-t-il en levant les yeux plus haut sur l'arbre._

_Alysse arracha enfin son regard de lui et dit_

_« Je vais devoir escalader alors, je suis contente qu'il y en ai toujours d'ouvertes. Dit-elle d'un ton reconnaissant. « Je vous dois beaucoup, mon seigneur. »_

_Legolas lui sourit._

_« Vous ne me devez rien. Votre compagnie m'a plus que contenté. » Alysse lui sourit, tandis qu'il détachait son sac de sa selle. « Alors...commençons-nous ? »_

_« Nous ? » Demanda Alysse, confuse._

_« Oui, vous ne pouvez pas atteindre les fleurs par vous-même. »_

_Alysse eu l'impression que la terre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Elle ne serait jamais capable de terminer son travail à temps, pas avec les yeux de l'elfe la distrayant de la sorte._

_« Mon seigneur, vous en avez déjà fait assez... » Commença-t-elle mais fut coupée quand l'elfe suspendit son sac sur la branche d'un arbre proche et entreprit de l'escalader avec précaution sans se soucier des vignes et des fleurs enveloppées autour._

_« Je vais chercher les gousses qui sont en haut et vous pouvez commencer par celles que vous pouvez atteindre. »_

_Elle regarda avec étonnement la facilité avec laquelle l'elfe atteignait les plus hautes branches de l'arbre, sa bouche ouverte sous le choc à cause des deux fois où il avait ignoré ses protestations, comme si elle n'était pas là. Est-ce que tous les elfes étaient si prétentieux ? Elle ferma la bouche et se tint fière en marchant vers l'arbre pour collecter les gousses noires. Elle sourit quand le parfum des fleurs commença à l'envelopper et se mit à fredonner pour elle-même, sans réaliser que l'elfe au dessus entendait aussi clairement que si il était à côté._

_Legolas sourit alors qu'il observait la jeune femme travailler. Il ne s'était pas sentit si insouciant depuis longtemps. Une rencontre avec des mortels étaient toujours rafraîchissante pour les elfes, mais cette humaine en particulier était encore plus amusante à taquiner qu'Estel, l'autre humain avec qui il avait passé du temps. Il sauta silencieusement de l'arbre, posant les gousses qu'il avait collecté dans le sac et en escalada un autre pour en amasser plus._

_Tous deux travaillèrent en silence pendant un moment, excepté pour le doux fredonnement d'Alysse. C'était presque l'après-midi et la plupart des fleurs s'étaient fermées, mais ils furent capable de remplir pleinement le sac. Voyant Alysse sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d'attraper la dernière fleur, Legolas vint derrière elle et prit la gousse lui-même. Elle se retourna, surprise de sa présence si proche de la sienne, se retrouvant ainsi dans ses bras._

_Alysse sentit ses joues chauffer une fois de plus, tandis que l'elfe déposait le fruit dans son sac sans cesser de la regarder. Oh, la vieille Mara lui avait conseillé d'être prudente et de ne pas tomber sous leurs charmes ! Mais elle était là, incapable de détourner le regard de ses yeux bleus, son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, pendant que l'elfe posait lentement ses mains sur le tronc de l'arbre, la piégeant dans son embrasse. Un léger sourire apparut soudainement sur son visage, auquel Alysse répondit par un regard confus._

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lâcha-t-elle, se sentant irritée par son soudain comportement._

_« Vous avez d'adorables tâches de rousseur. » Répondit-il d'une voix basse, ses lèvres partant en sourire au hoquet échappant la fille._

_« Vous...vous... »_

_Alysse ne pouvait même pas trouver les mots pour exprimer sa rage. Elle repoussa l'elfe et commença à rassembler ses affaires de façon brusque. Quelle impolitesse d'avoir commenté ses tâches de rousseur ! Elle savait qu'elle étaient amusantes, mais il n'avait pas à se moquer d'elle !_

_Legolas rit à la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait probablement pas une très haute opinion de ses tâches de rousseur. Mais il avait été honnête ! Il la suivit, prêt à s'excuser et à s'expliquer, quand elle se retourna soudainement et lui jeta une fiole à la tête. Ses réflexes elfiques lui permirent de l'attraper facilement et de se baisser pour en éviter une autre. Le Prince fixa un regard sévère sur elle et laissa tomber les flacons dans ses mains._

_« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ma dame, je disais la vérité. » Lui dit-il calmement, effrayé d'encore plus provoquer sa colère._

_« On penserait que les elfes seraient plus honnêtes ! Tout le monde se moque de mes tâches de rousseur, pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas ? »_

_Elle continuait à marcher vers la lisère de la forêt et ne se tourna même pas pour regarder Legolas, même quand elle lui parla. Dans sa fureur déraisonnable, elle glissa sur une roche saillante et serait tombée sur le dos si Legolas ne l'avait pas rattrapée et remise sur ses pieds. Il lui fallut un moment pour ouvrir les yeux, les joues rougissantes d'embarras, mais elle ne trouva pas l'expression amusée qu'elle avait espéré. Le regard inquiet de l'elfe balaya son visage, cherchant des traces de colère, mais ses traits avaient acquis une aura de vulnérabilité, alors qu'elle attendait la confirmation qu'il l'avait vraiment complimentée. Et il la lui donna._

_« Je dis la vérité. » Dit-il gentiment, « Je vous trouve magnifique et très peu de femmes peuvent se vanter d'avoir reçu un tel compliment de ma part. »_

_Etait-ce l'air humide qui fit soudainement courir une chaleur intense à travers son corps?Etait-ce le lourd parfum des fleurs de vanille qui l'avaient hypnotisé et fait se sentir étourdit ? Ou était-ce la jeune femme dans ses bras avec les cheveux de feu et les yeux émeraude ?_

_A ce moment, il n'aurait pu le dire. Il se pencha juste en avant et captura les lèvres de la mortelle dans un doux baiser, jetant toute prudence au vent._

_Cependant , ce qu'il n'espérait pas quand il se retira, fut la sensation de piqûre sur sa joue et le regard énervé de la jeune femme._

_« Vous avez du culot ! » S'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant et, rassemblant ses affaires, elle courut hors de la forêt._

_Legolas ne fit rien pour la suivre, toujours choqué. L'avait-elle tellement ensorcelé qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son esprit ? Comment avait-il pu manquer son mouvement pour le frapper? Cette enfant insolente avait actuellement gifler le Prince de Mirkwood ! Et quel était cette sensation de brûlure à l'estomac lui donnant envie de crier de rage ?_

_Les yeux de l'elfe s'élargirent quand il réalisa :_

_Par les Valars, une femme venait juste de le repousser !_


	10. Chapter 9

**lizs: **Oui pauvre Legolas, mais en même temps fallait bien qu'il redescende sur Terre ! ^^. Je te remercie, les quelques reviews que je reçois me font déjà très plaisir, après c'est sûr que parfois j'aimerais en avoir d'autres histoire d'avoir un peu plus d'avis sur ce que je fais, mais bon je suis bien comme ça aussi :)

**Gaga-Ella: **Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas obligée de m'écrire une review à chaque fois ^^. Et tu as raison, je voulais corriger ce mot à la relecture mais apparemment j'ai dû oublier, j'aurais plutôt mis ta suggestion (d'ailleurs je vais aller corriger ça juste après).

Moi aussi j'ai adoré leur rencontre, toute en légèreté et séduction, et aussi pour une fois l'elfe se fait rejeter. Et oui c'est pas parce qu'on est beau gosse qu'on peut tout avoir ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs douloureux et un lien reforgé**

« Ton boss semblait soulagé que nous t'ayons emmené déjeuner »Fit remarquer Amy en riant.

Alice avala sa nourriture et prit une gorgée de vin.

« Ouai…Le petit homme pense que je travaille trop. »Répliqua-t-elle, jetant un regard irrité à ses amies, occupées à faire semblant d'être surprises par ses mots.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Marisa. « T'attendais-tu réellement à ce que je dise le contraire ? Je suis désolée, je ne me range désormais plus de ton côté ! »

« Elle ne te pardonnera jamais d'avoir manquer son dîner. » Dit Jean en riant, levant son verre à Marisa qui lui tirait la langue. « Oh, ça c'est mature ! »

Alice joint le rire général et s'adossa à sa chaise. Cela faisait longtemps que les quatre amies n'avaient pas eu de sortie entre filles. Les enfants, le travail et une maison pleine de tâches ménagères sans fin ne leur laissaient pas beaucoup de temps pour se voir. Mais aujourd'hui, elles avaient déboulé dans son bureau et l'avaient emmené pour déjeuner avec la bénédiction de monsieur Friser. S'était-elle vraiment surmenée au travail ?

« Alice ? »

« Hein ? »

Alice sortit de ses pensées pour trouver Amy en train de froncer les sourcils.

« Où tes pensées t'ont-elles mené cette fois ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son plat.

« Logan ! » Répondirent Jean et Marisa à l'unison, gloussant comme des lycéennes.

Alice rit maladroitement. Son esprit s'était focalisé sur tout sauf Logan ces derniers jours. Cependant, elle ne comptait pas laisser ses amies le découvrir et s'inquiéter encore plus qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà.

« Quand rentre-t-il ? » Demanda Amy.

« As-tu préparé quelque chose de spécial pour son retour à la maison ? » Jean agita les sourcils, se moquant de la teinte rosée se répandant sur les joues d'Alice.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais lui cuisiner un bon dîner en ne portant que ton tablier. » Suggéra Marisa en tapotant ses doigts sur son menton, comme si l'action allait lancer des idées plus lumineuses dans sa tête. Alice ne voulait même pas imaginer les genre de pensées qui devaient courir dans son esprit à ce moment.

« Les filles ! » Les coupa-t-elle, exaspérée par l'indiscrétion de ses amies. « Ca suffit. Il revient après demain et il n'aura été absent que pour quelques jours, pas une année. »

« Il y sera resté assez longtemps, cependant. » Remarqua pensivement Jean.

« Ben, il est à Miami, il doit probablement s'amuser. » La coupa Amy. « Il a beaucoup travaillé lui aussi et il a sûrement décidé de prendre quelques vacances ! »

« Quoi, sans Alice ? » Demanda Marisa en froncant les sourcils à l'absurdité de la suggestion d'Amy.

Alice était une fois de plus en train d'avoir une de ces agréables migraines, dûe au bavardage incessant de ses amies.

« Il a juste été retardé à cause de problèmes innatendus à son travail. » Dit-elle assez fort pour couvrir leurs voix et cesser cette conversation ridicule.

« Et ça ne te pose pas de problème ? » Demanda Jean, sincèrement confuse. Alice se rappela le nombre de fois où elle s'était plaint des voyages de Logan et ne put blâmer Jean pour avoir trouvé son comportement étrange.

« Non !...Je veux dire, c'est ses affaires, pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? Il sera de retour dans quelques jours. Bon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous en faites tout un plat ! » Dit-elle en essayant de laisser tomber le sujet. Cela la rendait déjà mal à l'aise. Elle était sûre que l'Inquisition elle-même aurait été plus gentille.

Trois paires d'yeux incrédules fixèrent Alice, comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Jean haussa un sourcil à Marisa, qui acquiesça et tourna la tête pour regarder Amy. Qu'est-ce que ces trois là étaient en train de conspirer derrière son dos ?

« Alors, tu agis étrangement depuis la semaine dernière, tu restes anormalement tard au travail, tu trouves une excuse pour ne pas venir dîner… »

« Ce n'était pas une excuse ! » Protesta Alice, interrompant le petit speech de Jean.

« …et maintenant tu dis que ça ne te dérange pas que Logan soit parti si longtemps. » Jean s'arrêta pour prendre une grande inspiration, comme pour se préparer à dire quelque chose de vraiment important. « Ok, quel est son nom et depuis combien de temps le vois-tu ? »

Alice s'étouffa avec son vin et porta un regard choqué sur ses amies dès qu'elle arrêta de tousser. Elles ne pouvaient pas être sérieuses ! Elle ne savait pas si elle devait plutôt crier de rage ou rire de l'image que ses amies offrait : bras croisés sur la poitrine, sourcils haussés pour faire bonne mesure et un regard suffisant sur leurs visages. Elle leva les yeux au ciel: elles pensaient probablement que leurs esprits stupides avaient finalement résolu le Grand Mystère d'Alice Green.

« Le mot 'ridicules ' ne peut même pas vous décrire. » Dit-elle finalement en frustration.

Ses amies hoquetèrent.

« Excuse-moi ? Nous sommes ridicules ? La seule personne ici qui agit de cette manière c'est toi ! Pensais-tu vraiment que nous n'allions jamais le réaliser ? » Dit Marisa, paraissant absolument certaine qu'Alice leur mentait.

« Et quand comptais-tu en parler à Logan ? Il mérite de savoir, Alice. Il n'a été rien de plus qu'adorable toutes ces années. Si il y a quelqu'un d'autre, alors laisse le pauvre homme aller de l'avant ! »

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour protester une fois de plus, puis la referma. Elles avaient raison. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et elle commençait à oublier Logan. Elle ne savait même plus comment se comporter autour de lui. Hier leur conversation téléphonique avait été plus que gênante et elle avait feint la fatigue quand Logan s'en était inquiété.

Mais que faire ?

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un être imaginaire ! Quelle fin leur histoire pouvait avoir ? _Je vais devenir dingue_, pensa-t-elle tristement, _et finir dans un hospice comme ces personnes folles qui entendent des voix qui n'existent pas ! _Il était inutile de penser aux possibilités. Il n'y en avait pas. Elle devait y mettre fin. Elle devait parler à l'elfe, lui demander- non, lui dire- de la laisser tranquille.

Mais si il n'y avait pas d'elfe ? Si tout n'était que dans sa tête ? Comment pourrait-elle s'empêcher de devenir folle ?

Elle ne remarqua jamais la larme faisant lentement son chemin le long de sa joue. Et elle détestait vraiment pleurer devant d'autres personnes.

« Alice ? » Demanda doucement Marisa.

Elle repoussa la main de Jean et rassembla ses affaires.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille ! » Fut tout ce qu'elle dit, avant de sortir du restaurant, ignorant les voix inquiètes de ses amies derrière elle.

Qui pouvait la comprendre ?

* * *

Il était amusant d'observer qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'éveillait au touché de l'elfe, ses soucis semblaient déjà oubliés et ses décisions non-importantes. _Juste une nuit de plus, _pensait-elle, et voilà comment elle se retrouvait dans cette situation : follement amoureuse d'un elfe, mais refusant d'agir selon ses sentiments. Comme si en le faisant, elle admettrait sa folie.

Alors, elle le salua avec un sourire cette nuit, un sourire de vieux amants qui réchauffait le cœur du prince. Elle le trouva penché au dessus d'elle et souriant aussi, son pouce dessinant d'incohérents dessins sur sa peau. Elle se redressa lentement, s'asseyant à ses côtés dans le petit lit où elle reposait. Confuse, elle observa la maison en bois et les meubles miniatures la décorant. Les rideaux de dentelles et les fenêtres rondes lui rappelèrent sa maison de poupée favorite – le tout semblait presque faux. Mais c'était un endroit tellement confortable, décoré avec une âme vive, ce qui en disait beaucoup de ses habitants. Cependant, une fois de plus, il n'y avait personne dans cette maison. Elle était dans un endroit créé par les souvenirs de Legolas, dans le monde inexistant de leurs rêves.

« C'est magnifique. », Dit-elle finalement en se levant avec précaution, effrayée de se cogner la tête sur le plafond. Elle n'était pas si grande cependant, et se tenait exactement à la bonne taille – ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas pour Legolas, qui devait baisser maladroitement la tête.

« Allons à l'extérieur. » Dit-il en riant de sa condition et en guidant Alice dans une autre pièce où une porte de bois ronde était ouverte. Il sourit quand il entendit la femme à ses côtés haleter. La Comté était magnifique et plus verte encore que dans ses souvenirs. Les fleurs dans les jardins avaient écloses et les cultures dans les champs attendaient d'être collectées.

« Ca ressemble… ça ressemble à ces images dans les livres de conte de fées ! » S'exclama une Alice émerveillée. Elle s'attendait même à ce qu'un animal parlant surgisse d'une minute à l'autre. Elle avait l'impression de faire partie d'un film Disney.

« C'est la Comté. » Lui dit-il d'une voix douce. « J'aurais aimé que tu puisses rencontrer les hobbits. Ils étaient adorables, bien que de terribles causeurs de trouble et trop curieux pour leur propre bien.. » Continua-t-il, souriant tendrement au souvenir des quatre hobbits qu'il avait eu l'honneur de rencontrer.

« Hobbits… »Répéta Alice alors que le mot titillait sa mémoire. « Le porteur de l'Anneau en était un, non ? »

Legolas acquiesça, replaçant une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Elle se tenait près de lui, son regard voyageant avec avidité à travers Hobbiton, profitant de sa beauté et de son calme. Il sourit en la regardant à nouveau et posa timidement son bras autour de ses épaules. Alice ne se tourna pas vers lui, cependant son rapide battement de cœur la trahit. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour mettre de la distance entre eux, et le surprit en encerclant sa taille avec son bras et en s'appuyant contre sa poitrine. Legolas eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Même un geste aussi simple signifiait le monde pour lui, qui mourrait d'envie de regagner son amour et sa confiance.

Alice pouvait sentir la chaleur envahir son visage. C'était comme au lycée, quand elle embrassait secrètement un garçon derrière les arbres en lui tenant les mains jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur ou un parent arrive. Même se tenir innocemment dans ses bras avait une sensation d'interdit et elle ses sentait coupable d'entretenir des pensées impliquant des actes plus intimes avec l'elfe. Mais pendant combien de temps pourrait-elle se retenir ? Pendant combien de temps serait-elle capable de le repousser ?

« Allons nous promener. » Dit-elle soudainement d'une voix tremblante sous-entendant son tourment. Rien que d'être dans ses bras était trop dur à supporter. Elle en voulait tellement plus.

Legolas choisit de ne pas lui faire savoir qu'il était au courant de sa bataille intérieure et qu'il était exactement dans le même état. A la place il acquiesça juste et lui offrit son bras. Alice le prit avec hésitation et commença à marcher le long du petit chemin du village.

Leur conversation était amicale, de même que leurs gestes et leurs sourires. Mais caché derrière il y avait un désir refoulé menaçant d'être relâché. Tous deux avaient peur qu'il ne fasse que tout détruire, et ne savaient donc pas qu'il reconstruirait leur amour qui avait survécut durant des millénaires. Legolas était effrayé de perdre son Alysse et Alice était effrayée de se perdre elle-même. Et dans leur peur ils gâchèrent une opportunité de plus de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient : l'amour.

« Dans un sens, je suis contente que les autres races ne soient plus. » Dit soudainement Alice, gagnant un regard confus de la part de Legolas.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'avait voulu.

Alice ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir comme une enfant réprimandée. Elle baissa les yeux au sol et tritura nerveusement ses cheveux.

« Je ne le disais pas d'une mauvaise façon. C'est juste…Il n'y a qu'une race dans ce monde et nous nous déclarons la guerre entre nous. Si il avait d'autres races, les choses auraient été si compliquées… »

Legolas perçut le résonnement derrière le propos et son visage s'adoucit. Elle avait touché un point sensible et il avait réagit brutalement, ce qui était à l'opposé de sa nature. Il plaça doucement ses doigts sous son menton et lui releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

« Pardonne moi. Peut-être que tu as raison, nous ne le saurons jamais. »

Alice ne pouvait repousser la question qui venait de surgir dans son esprit. Mais en voyant son regard triste, elle se stoppa sur le bout de sa langue, de peur de lui causer plus de tristesse. Oh, cette avide journaliste à l'intérieur d'elle…cette terrible, insensible bête qui se régalait d'histoires inédites et de nouvelles connaissances…

« Legolas. » Elle se stoppa et avala difficilement sa salive. « Qu'est-il arrivé à la Terre du Milieu ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux elfes et à toutes les autres races ? »

Sa main quitta son visage et il recula d'un pas. Soupirant, il croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête en direction des maisons arrondies se tenant sur la route devant eux. Il semblait regarder quelque part au loin, au-delà des siècles et des vies humaines. Sa mémoire déterra des mondes oubliés depuis longtemps, voir jamais enregistrés dans l'histoire de l'Humanité. Soudainement, ramenant son regard sur la jeune femme devant lui, il réalisa qu'il était en effet très vieux. En étant près toutes les nuits de la même personne à laquelle il s'était lié il y a de cela des milliers d'années, il se rappela ces temps anciens comme si c'était hier. C'était comme si pas un jour ne s'était passé depuis. Mais c'était dans des situations comme celles-ci, quand il avait à faire face à l'écoulement incessant du temps, qu'il saisissait vraiment le nombre d'années qu'il avait passé dans l'obscurité totale de sa solitude.

« Legolas ? » Alice toucha délicatement sa joue, le sortant de ses pensées. L'elfe blond se perdit dans son regard pendant un moment, puis détourna son visage du sien une fois de plus, afin d'éviter qu'elle voit les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« C'était il y a tellement longtemps, Alysse. Tellement longtemps, que les cultures les plus prospères de la civilisation n'avaient même pas été créées. »

Alice sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser quand elle saisie l'âge du prince devant elle et les découvertes qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Elle s'assit sur l'un des petits bancs en bois, prête à entendre les secrets enfouis de l'Humanité. Legolas continua silencieusement à regarder ailleurs pendant un moment, comme si il rassemblait ses pensées, quand il parla finalement.

« C'était il y bien longtemps après le décès d'Aragorn, que les derniers elfes prirent la mer vers l'Ouest. J'aurais pu partir avec eux, mais aucune paix ne m'attendait dans les terres bénies de Valinor. Je ne pouvais rester nul part, à part à tes côtés.

Tous mes amis avaient soit répondu à l'appel de la mer ou étaient morts, et ma loyauté envers leurs descendants avait commencé à faiblir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement. J'ai vu le pays changer, j'ai senti la Terre trembler sous mes pieds et vu la mer engloutir lentement des lieux qui étaient autrefois habités. Des montagnes sont tombées, d'autres se sont élevées, et avec elles les Hommes ont construits et reconstruits des villes, des cultures, ont survécus à tous les changements.

Malheureusement, les autres races ne pouvaient pas s'adapter à ce nouveau monde qui se formait lentement. Ils périrent et avec eux, leur souvenir périt aussi. Ils n'étaient plus que des contes de fées, ma race aussi. Les gens ont inventés des mythes à propos de Dieux immortels… »

A ça, Legolas secoua la tête en riant. Alice le regarda, confuse.

« Dieux…Les Hommes et leurs exagérations ! »

Alysse sourit, imaginant à quel point il avait dû se sentir gêné d'entendre de tels récits déformés au sujet de son peuple.

« Ils appelèrent les Havres Gris « Les Colonnes d'Hercules. » Continua l'elfe, se détournant encore une fois d'Alice pour observer la vue devant lui. « C'était l'entrée du monde inconnu…le chemin qui menait au Jardin des Hespérides, une île sacrée où un verger de pommes d'immortalité poussait. »

« Valinor. » Remarqua Alice.

L'elfe ne se tourna pas pour la regarder. Son silence fit se demander Alice si il l'avait entendu. Mais il était impossible pour l'ouïe fine de l'elfe de manquer le seul mot qui apportait tourmente en son cœur. L'appel de la mer était toujours vivant et fort, le désir de voir sa famille et ses amis, sa propre espèce, l'était d'autant plus. Cependant son amour pour la jeune mortelle surpassait tout ça, et avec un soupir, il se tourna finalement vers elle.

« Valinor. » Répéta-t-il. « Je ne la verrais jamais. »

Alice enveloppa doucement sa main sur la sienne et la serra. Imaginer les pensées et les souvenirs courant à travers son esprit à ce moment était troublant. Il lui sourit en retour, lui témoignant sa reconnaissance.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti Legolas ? Etais-tu dans l'incapacité de rejoindre tes semblables ? »

Sa question était posée en innocente curiosité, mais pour une âme portant les marques de tous ces changements, de la perte, de la souffrance et de la solitude comme celle de Legolas, elle engendra un rire amer. Si seulement elle savait…si elle savait ce qu'il avait traversé !

« Ne pourrais-je pas partir ? » Répéta-t-il avec un sourire froid. « Oui, je pourrais. Je pourrais construire moi-même un bateau, rejoindre mon peuple dans les Royaumes Bénis de Valinor et rester là-bas en paix et félicité, n'est-ce pas ce que tu penses ?

Alice fut surprise par son changement de ton. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si il était offensé, ou si il riait de sa naïveté ou si il était fatigué de ses questions stupides. Elle retira lentement sa main, son regard baissé s'embuant soudainement. Elle sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son menton, relevant doucement sa tête afin de plonger dans ses yeux.

« Je serais parti. » Dit-il d'un ton plus doux, « mais aucun repos ne m'attendait à Valinor. Ton souvenir me hantaient jours et nuits, me faisant arpenter les terres comme un fantôme qui ne pouvait trouver la paix. J'ai voyagé partout Alysse, parce que c'était ton souhait. Je suis resté ici, années après années, observant l'Humanité évoluer, alors que je restais le même. J'ai rencontré des personnes importantes, j'ai appris d'eux et ils ont appris de moi. J'ai vu des guerres. Des royaumes s'élever et tomber. J'ai vu la terre que j'aime devenir étrangère à mes yeux. »

Il relâcha son visage et se tourna vers la mer de blés dorés au loin, bougeant en vague au gré du vent. Elle ne pouvait détourner le regard de l'expression douloureuse de son visage. Il parla à nouveau, le regard assombrit et les sourcils froncés.

« Mais je suis devenu lasse, mon amour. J'ai erré sans but pendant de nombreuses années en essayant d'apaiser ma douleur avec la beauté des différents lieux, mais cela fut en vain. Rien ne pouvait comparaître avec les gens et les lieux de la Terre du Milieu que je chérissais dans mon cœur. Il n'y avait plus rien qui me les rappelait. Je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher sous les ombres des arbres d'Eryn Lasgalen. Ou apprécier la gloire de Minas Tirith. Ou visiter les grands arbres mallorn en Lothlorien. J'ai perdu mon amour, mes amis et ensuite ma maison. Je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache à la vie désormais. »

"Alors tu t'es retiré dans un château pour mourir ? »

Legolas fronça les sourcils quand il vit les larmes coulant sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il encercla son visage avec ses mains et les essuya avec ses pouces, se plongeant dans ses yeux brillants.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon amour ? Ces souvenirs et leur peine sont miens à supporter. »

« Je peux la sentir Legolas…je peux sentir ta douleur…toute ta douleur… » Dit-elle entre deux inspirations tremblantes, en se tenant la poitrine.

Alice était confuse. Sa souffrance avait surgie et lui avait presque coupé la respiration. Elle l'enveloppait d'un voile épais, l'étouffant dans son emprise.

« C'est le lien que nous partageons, Alysse. » Legolas essaya de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il avait laissé ses sentiments se déverser sur sa femme à travers le lien qu'ils partageaient. « Pardonne-moi, je t'ai causé beaucoup de peine. » Lui dit-il avec regret, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Alice enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, respirant son parfum et forçant ses sanglots à cesser.

« Pardonne-moi, Legolas. » Murmura-t-elle après un moment. « Je suis celle qui t'as causé toute cette douleur en premier lieu. »

Il la serra plus fortement, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour y embrasser la peau douce. _Tu es dans mes bras à nouveau, mon amour : toutes cette souffrance en valait la peine, _pensa-t-il en souriant. Bientôt, ils seraient de nouveau ensemble et pas seulement en rêves.

Leur lien était complètement reforgé.


End file.
